Naruto: Following Generation
by Shadow Noir Wing
Summary: Han nacido nuevos ninjas en Konoha y con ellos una nueva generación, una nueva aventura, nuevos romances y nuevos problemas, acompañenme a ver que ha sido de los descendientes de la antigua generación en esta problematica aventura
1. Nueva Generación

Ohayo querido publico aquí se reporta de nuevo su amiga Fanny y no, no estaba muerta ni andaba de parranda, de hecho estaba en la escuela para mi desgracia, bueno amigos aquí esta la segunda parte de Choque de Generaciones, presentando nuevamente a la Generación Peligro además de nuevos personajes y el regreso de uno muy antiguo, antes de empezar quiero explicar la situación, la historia estará dividida en dos parte la primera es esta Following Generation y la segunda que es cuando empieza la acción se titula Traces of the Past, así que los invito a la historia

**Naruto no me pertenece sino a Masashi Kishimoto yo solo los uso por diversión jeje aunque no me molestaría tener a Itachi como regalo de navidad**

**Nota.- **ESCUCHEN BIEN, CUANDO DEJEN SU REVIEW **POR FAVOR DEJEN UN MAIL DE CONTACTO** PARA PODER MANDARLES LA RESPUESTA A SUS REVIEW, SI NO HACEN ESO NO PODRE CONTESTARLES

* * *

**Naruto: The Following Generation**

**Capitulo**** 1: ****Nueva Generación**

**Hospital de Konoha**

**1 año y 6 meses después**

La tensión en el aire era insoportable, los nervios y el miedo podían sentirse bajo la piel, un chico rubio de ojos azabache caminaba de un lado a otro revolviéndose el cabello con desesperación, había más personas en el lugar frente a la sala de operaciones pero su mirada se detuvo en su gemela quien lloraba histéricamente abrazada a su padre, un hombre de cabello largo negro azulado y ojos azabache quien la mantenía aferrada contra él acariciándole su largo cabello rubio a su lado su esposa una mujer rubia de ojos azules que sostenía entre sus brazos a un bebe de meses los miraba preocupada

Esta vez la mirada del chico se detuvo en una segunda pareja, un hombre de cabello gris y ojos castaño grisáceo que tenía cubierto uno de sus ojos y la mitad de su rostro abrazaba a una mujer de cabello negro y ojos rubí que al igual que la chica rubia lloraba y a una niña de cabello negro y ojos castaños-rojizos

- Esto no puede estar pasando – murmuro el rubio con desesperación pasándose las manos por la cara

- hay que tener fe Kurenai-sensei – dijo un hombre de cabello y ojos castaños que estaba acompañado por su mujer una rubia de ojos azules y un gran perro blanco así como sus hijos que miraba a la pelinegra

- Tsunade-sama y Sakura-chan están haciendo todo lo posible para sanar a Drew – dijo una mujer de cabello castaño oscuro tirando a negro amarrado en dos chonguitos que abrazaba a una niña de cabello castaño y ojos perla

- ¿Dónde están Naruto y Sasuke? – pregunto un hombre de extraña piel azul y ojos negros que parecía tiburón que se encontraba acompañado de un rubio cuyo flequillo cubría la mitad de su rostro

- fueron a buscar alguna pista del paradero de los niños – dijo una mujer de cabello negro azulado y ojos perla, era la esposa del actual Hokage

Hubo un silencio bastante perturbador, nadie volvió a romperlo hasta que después de unos minutos la puerta del quirófano se abrió y de allí salieron una mujer rubia de ojos castaños bastante exuberante y una mujer de cabello rosa largo hasta la cadera poseedora de hermosos ojos color jade

- ¿Cómo esta mi hijo? – dijo la pelinegra que hace rato había dejado de llorar y miro a ambas mujeres

La expresión de ambas no era para nada alentadora, la mujer pelirosa tenía señas de que había estado llorando pero como una profesional había hecho su trabajo, la mujer rubia carraspeo y…

- lo siento Kurenai, Kakashi... pero Drew a entrado en estado de coma – dijo Tsunade dando la fatal noticia

Eso congelo el corazón de todos, Kurenai bajo la vista totalmente impresionada, Kakashi aferro con más fuerza a la niña quien se soltó a llorar al escuchar la noticia acerca de su hermano, la chica rubia se levanto de golpe apartando a su padre bruscamente y encaro a la mujer quien ya esperaba una reacción similar de ella porque continuo

- hicimos lo humanamente posible Andrómeda, sus heridas eran de gravedad, perdió mucha sangre incluso entro en paro cardiaco cuando lo atendíamos afortunadamente logramos detener las hemorragias internas y devolverle la vida pero no sabemos si despertara o no... Por el momento se mantiene con vida por alguna razón

- ¿entonces aun hay una posibilidad? – pregunto la rubia esperanzada – ¿Tsunade-sama, tía Sakura?

- si – dijo la pelirosada – pero sinceramente las posibilidades son del 10 por ciento

**- **¿puedo verlo? – pregunto la rubia luego de un momento de silencio

**- **pues… - murmuro Sakura mirando de reojo a Kurenai que seguía sin reaccionar

- no hay problema – dijo Kurenai pero con voz carente de sentimiento, Kakashi de inmediato se acerco a su esposa

**- **bien Andy acompáñame – dijo Tsunade mientras la guiaba

Antes de que siquiera dieran un paso, dos hombres aparecieron, uno de ellos era rubio de ojos azules y el otro era de cabello negro azulado y ojos azabache, ambos vestidos como ANBUS

- ¿Los encontraron? – pregunto Sakura esperanzada mirando a su esposo, el hombre moreno negó con la cabeza

- solo encontramos esta nota – dijo el rubio enseñándosela, un hombre cercano la tomo y la leyó

Todos los adultos apretaron los puños con fuerza al oír la nota, los adolescentes soltaron un gruñido mientras que los más pequeños de 8 años para abajo temblaron de miedo, el chico rubio dio un golpe a la pared cuarteándola mientras que lagrimas de impotencia salían de sus ojos azabache, el llano del bebe que la rubia de ojos azules cargaba fue el único ruido que se escucho por el momento

- lo pagara – murmuro Andrómeda Uchiha siniestramente

Las miradas se posaron en la menor de los gemelos Uchiha, un poderoso chakra se dejo sentir en el lugar proveniente precisamente de ella, al levantar su mirada azabache esta se había vuelto roja como la sangre cosa que alarmo a sus padres y su hermano y aquellos que la conocían

- Ese maldito pagara con su sangre por a ver herido a Drew y a ver secuestrados a mis primos, lo juro por mi sangre Uchiha y Uzumaki, lo juro más que nada por Kitsune

Y con esas palabras la joven desapareció de la vista de todos dejándolos preocupados

- Creo que ha llegado la hora de revelarles el secreto del Clan Uzumaki – murmuro Alexis Uzumaki de Uchiha

- es necesario que lo sepan – dijo esta vez Kaseiyo Uzumaki mejor conocido como Yondaime

- solo así podremos recuperar a los niños – dijo esta vez Naruto Uzumaki actualmente el Rokudaime de la Aldea Oculta de la Hoja: Konoha

Itachi miro a su esposa y cuando esta se dio cuenta también lo miro, en la mirada azabache de su esposo Alexis pudo leer que había llegado el momento de revelar algo tan importante como su secreto familiar, la rubia si no trajera a su hijo en brazos se hubiera revuelto el cabello como lo había hecho el mayor de sus hijos momentos antes

Las cosas de unos meses para acá habían cambiado mucho, todo parecía estar normal pero cuando empezaron a ver muertes inesperadas no solo en Konoha sino también en Suna y en otros países ninjas la situación se había vuelto complicada, hubo un rumor que se corrió por todos lados, un rumor de que un antiguo enemigo había resurgido de sus cenizas cual fénix, cosa que hizo que el Hokage estuviera siempre alerta y ahora ese rumor se confirma con el secuestro de los hijos del Rokudaime y de la heredera Hyuga: Alexandra y Tetsuya Uzumaki así como los hijos del capitán Uchiha y su esposa la doctora Haruno: Ashley y Atem Uchiha. Y el único testigo directo de los hechos fue Drew Hatake hijo del ninja copia Kakashi Hatake y la especialista en Genjutsus Kurenai Yuuhi actualmente en estado de coma debido a la brutal paliza que recibió que lo dejo más vivo que muerto por parte del secuestrador, una antigua venganza esta cobrando sus primeras victimas… ahora la única hija mujer de Itachi Uchiha y Alexis Uzumaki cobrara venganza usando el poder no solo de su sangre milenaria sino también del bijuu descendiente del poderoso zorro demonio de nueve colas Kyubi que nació en su interior: Kitsune

Pero si quieren saber que sucedió exactamente, tenemos que remontarnos 6 meses en el pasado cuando todo comenzó, cuando la desgracia cayó sobre Konoha…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Academia Ninja**

**6 meses atrás **

Un trío de adolescentes caminaban por los pasillos de la Academia, eran 2 chicos y una chica: la chica es de largo cabello rubio brillante sujetado en dos coletas altas y a través de su flequillo se podían apreciar dos orbes color azabache tan negros y misteriosos como la noche, trae un vestido corto que le llega hasta arriba de la rodilla negro, los hombros los trae descubiertos de mangas largas transparentes que se parten a la mitad a la altura del busto, un obi rojo ciñe el traje a su esbelta figura en la parte de atrás del mismo tiene un gran moño igualmente rojo cuyo listones caen hasta el tobillo, unos guantes negros desde los nudillos hasta antes de llegar al codo y están rodeados por un listón rojo, en la espalda tiene el emblema de su clan y alrededor de su cuello una cargantilla negra de la cual cuelga una Triada y finalmente unas sandalias de tacón como las que usa Tsunade. Tiene la banda roja con la placa de Konoha alrededor de su cuello

A su derecha se encuentra su gemelo, un chico de cabello rubio brillante largo hasta lo hombros amarrado en una coleta baja y ojos color azabache bastante juguetones y picaros, vite un pantalón negro al igual que la camiseta in mangas de cuello alto con el emblema de su clan en la espalda, un cinturón rojo ancho además de unas muñequeras amplias rojas como las que usaba Sasuke antes de que se fuera con Orochimaru, de su cuello cuelga una Triada dorada sostenida por una cadena de oro. Tiene la banda roja con la placa de Konoha en su frente

A la izquierda se encontraba su novio, un chico de cabello gris plata bastante rebelde y ojos color rubí, vestía un pantalón negro, una camiseta sin mangas color gris debajo de la cual trae otra pero de color negro con cuello alto, un cinturón rojo al igual que los guantes sin dedos que trae los cuales están rodeados por dos listones negros al principio y al final, además de que de su cuello cuelga una Triada dorada de una cadena de oro. Tiene la banda roja con la placa de Konoha en su brazo izquierdo

- Vaya cuantos recuerdos me trae este lugar – dijo la rubia suspirando mirándole lugar con melancolía

- cierto – dijo el peligris – ¿Hace cuanto que no estamos aquí?

- Antes de que Ashley, Alex y Yaiza volaran la academia y contando el año que ha pasado desde que tuvimos que reconstruirla como parte de nuestro castigo aunque no fuera nuestra culpa directamente… han pasado 9 años

- ¿Tanto? – preguntaron sorprendidos la rubia y el peligris

Hubo un momento de silencio mientras llegaban al aula donde se supone se reunirían con los demás que fueron llamados

- ¿Para que creen que nos llame el Hokage? – pregunto el peligris curioso

- no lo se Drew-kun pero supongo que debe de ser algo importante para llamar a la Generación completa – dijo la chica – por lo general solo nos llama cuando hemos hecho algo malo pero nos hemos portado muy bien en este año

- o al menos dentro de los estandartes permitidos – completo la frase su gemelo

_Hola amigos hace mucho que no nos vemos así que les recordare quien soy yo. Mi nombre es Andrómeda Uchiha, Andy para los amigos, el chico idéntico a mi es mi hermano gemelo Odín Uchiha y el otro chico es mi novio Drew Hatake y los 3 somos conocidos como la _Triada Carmesí_ entre los ANBUS desde que entramos al cuartel hace 9 años además de ser los mejores talvez solo superados por nuestros padres Itachi Uchiha y Kakashi Hatake, este día el Hokage ha pedido una reunión de los hijos de la Generación Maravilla como era conocida la Generación de nuestros padres y tíos… sinceramente no se para que nos quiere a todos considerando que cuando nos juntamos suceden cosas peligrosas como el viaje al pasado de hace un año por el cual aun estamos castigados sobre todo mis primas que fueron las causantes de ese viaje_

Odín abrió la puerta y dejo que su hermana entrara primero y luego su mejor amigo, cuando los 3 entraron vieron que eran los únicos que faltaban ya que allí se encontraban el resto de sus amigos y familiares:

Al fondo se encontraban 3 chicas de 14 años, dos de ellas se encontraban discutiendo a gritos mientras que la otra trataba de detenerlas, los demás no les prestaban atención porque ya estaban acostumbrados a esas discusiones

_Las dos chicas que están discutiendo son mis primas… lamentablemente; _la primera chica_ es rubia de ojos perla, se llama Alexandra Uzumaki pero todos le decimos Alex de cariño y es la hija del actual Hokage y de Hinata Hyuga heredera del clan aunque ahora el primo de ella se hace cargo de la familia, _la segunda chica_ es de cabello negro azulado y ojos verde jade, se llama Ashley Uchiha y es hija de mi tío Sasuke hermano menor de mi papa y de Sakura Haruno la discípula de la quinta Hokage y legendaria Sannin Tsunade y finalmente _la tercera chica _es de cabello negro y ojos miel, se llama Kirika Aburame es hija de Shino Aburame y pertenece al clan de los insectos y siempre tiene que ser la mediadora en las peleas de mis primas_

Cerca de la ventana se encontraban 2 chicos y una chica de 12 años que hablaban en voz baja

El primer chico _de cabello castaño dorado y ojos color negro, se llama James Lee pero casi todos le decimos Jim, es el menor de los hijos de Rock y Rihanna Lee además de ser el primo de Drew se parece demasiado en personalidad a su padre, _el segundo chico_ es de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos azules, se llama Joseph Inuzuka pero todos lo llamamos Joey es hijo de Kiba e Ino Inuzuka dueños de una cadena de veterinarias y florerías, para alivio de su padre ha salido de la etapa de amantes de los gatos y por fin a elegido un compañero canino, un perro blanco llamado Akimaru y finalmente _la chica_ de cabello negro y ojos celeste se llama Yaiza es la hija de Sai y de Zahra además de ser la prima de Drew por parte de su papa, en carácter es demasiado parecida a su padre _

Del otro lado se encontraban 2 chicas y un chico de 14 años

La primera _de cabello rubio cenizo y ojos castaños, se llama Naomi Inuzuka y es la hermana mayor de Joey el perro negro que lleva es Akiru su compañero de vida, _la segunda _de cabello castaño oscuro sujetado en cuatro coletas y ojos aqua con aspecto de aburrición se llama Shiori Nara es la hija mayor de Shikamaru Nara y Sabaku no Temari, es la viva imagen de su madre pero en castaña aunque en carácter es más parecida a su padre incluso en lo genio que es _y finalmente el chico _de cabello castaño claro y ojos amatista se llama Kenji Akimichi es el hijo mayor de Choji Akimichi y en apariencia y personalidad es como su padre, los tres son conocidos como el equipo Ino-Shika-Cho aunque ninguno lleve los nombres parecidos a sus padres poseen las mismas técnicas combinadas con el Clan Inuzuka haciéndoles un excelente equipo de rastreo e infiltración_

Del lado contrario se encuentran 2 chicos y una chica de 14 años

El primero _de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos perla , se llama Raymond Hyuga es el hijo mayor de Neji y Tenten Hyuga, es un genio como su padre pero es un maestro de armas como su madre, _el segundo _de cabello plateado y ojos negros se llama Noa es el hermano mayor de Yaiza y el se parece más a su madre _y finalmente la chica _de cabello negro y ojos rubí se llama Sakura Lee y es la hermana mayor de Jim, ella es idéntica a su mama en apariencia y personalidad o al menos en su mayoría_

Finalmente esta el ultimo grupo que se encuentra al principio sentados en las bancas además de únicos Genin de la generación, dos niñas de 8 años y un niño de la misma edad

La primera _de cabello negro y ojos castaños-rojizos se llama Akeno Hatake es la hermana menor de Drew y mi cuñada, un encanto de niña pero también bastante peligrosa si se meten con ella sobre todo porque es excelente en genjutsus, _la segunda _de cabello oscuro y ojos perla se llama Jinko Hyuga, es la hermana menor de Ray, si Akeno es peligrosa esta niña lo es aun más, su personalidad es demasiado parecida a su padre además de que fue entrenada por el desde pequeña así que ya se imaginaran, por cierto ninguno de los hermanos Hyuga posee el sello que Neji-san tiene y eso es gracias al tío Naruto y a la tía Hinata _y finalmente el niño _de cabello rubio de ojos castaños se llama Daisuke Nara, es el menor de los hermanos Nara y es completamente diferente a su hermana ya que este es bastante cínico, arriesgado, medio loco y todo lo que Temari-san es así que ya se imaginaran_

_Y he aquí a la nueva generación de ninjas, nos conocen como la Generación Peligro _

La Triada Carmesí capto la mirada de todos los presentes al verlos entrar, las discusiones pararon y reino solo el silencio

- ¿que? – pregunto Odín ante el silencio

- ¿que fue lo que hicieron esta vez? – pregunto Ray con el ceño fruncido

- no hicimos nada a nosotros también nos extraña que nos reúna a todos – dijo Drew de brazos cruzados

- papa ha andado misterioso últimamente – dijo Alex pensativa – a lo mejor el asunto de esta reunión es eso

- exactamente Alex – dijo una voz masculina detrás de la Triada Carmesí que los sobresalto

En ese momento un hombre de cabello rubio despuntado y alegres ojos azul como el cielo, usando la vestimenta característica del Hokage pero sin el sombrero entro en el salón, los ninjas de inmediato hicieron una reverencia

- buenos días Hokage-sama – dijeron a coro respetuosamente

- vamos niños tampoco hace falta tanta formalidad después de todo yo los vi crecer – dijo el rubio que no era otro que Naruto Uzumaki

- pero… - empezaron a decir algunos

- la razón por la que les pedí que se reunieran era porque tengo una misión para todos ustedes – dijo Naruto sonriendo ignorando el pero de los demás

- ¿Que clase de misión tío Naruto? – pregunto Andy curiosa

- verán dentro de poco el Kazekage vendrá junto con su familia, así que la misión consiste en escoger una de las casas deshabitadas y remodelarla ya que pasaran aquí una temporada además de que quiero que organicen una fiesta para darles la bienvenida – dijo Naruto tranquilamente esperando la reacción

- ¡¿QUE?! – fue el grito colectivo del grupo

- ¡¡GENIAL FIESTA!! – gritaron a coro Naomi, Odín, Ashley, Alex, Jim, Joey, Kisara, Yaiza y Daisuke

- y yo que creí que había pasado algo malo – dijo Shiori negando con la cabeza aunque alegre porque sus primos vendrían

- no lo puedo creer – murmuro Jinko con fastidio al ver el alboroto

- una cosa más – dijo Naruto interrumpiendo la celebración – Tienen estrictamente prohibido que hagan en esa fiesta una locura, nada de peleas, hechizos, pociones o cualquier otra cosa que hagan que o exploten la Academia… de nuevo o viajes en el tiempo… de nuevo

- Nos van a recordar eso toda la vida – se quejaron a coro los protagonistas del fic pasado o sea los gemelos, Drew, Ray, Shiori, los Inuzuka, Alex, Ashley y los Lee

- si – dijo una voz desde la entrada

Al voltear se toparon a un hombre de cabello negro azulado y ojos azabache bastante atractivo, Ashley abrió los ojos asombrada al verlo

- ¡¡PAPA! – Grito con sorpresa la chica Uchiha – ¿QUE HACES AQUÍ?!!

- gusto en verte también hija – dijo Sasuke con sarcasmo que su hija paso por alto y le dedico una mirada similar a la suya cuando quería información – vengo ha hablar con el dobe

- ¿de que Sasuke-teme? – pregunto Naruto curioso, a pesar de los años aun no se quitaban esa vieja maña de llamarse así

- sobre el asunto serpiente – dijo Sasuke con seriedad mirando a su amigo/rival

La expresión del rubio se volvió sombría al escuchar eso para luego mirar a los niños quienes los miraban curiosos y sin comprender

- de acuerdo niños ya saben que hacer ahora si me permiten – dijo el Hokage con seriedad – vamonos Teme

- Hai – dijo el susodicho mientras lo seguía – por cierto Ashley quédate a esperar a tu hermano, tu madre tiene turno extra en el hospital y llegara hasta tarde, cuando acabe de hablar con el Hokage voy para la casa

- Hai Oto-san – dijo la ojiverde

Una vez que los adultos se fueron, los mayores de la generación se miraron entre si con el ceño fruncido

- Otra vez el asunto serpiente – dijo Andy molesta – ¿alguno encontró algo?

- yo le pregunte a papa pero no quiso decirme nada muy al contrario me tiro al león – gruño Drew molesto

- yo estuve investigando en los archivos pero no hay nada – dijo Odín dando un suspiro

- ¿de que hablan? – pregunto Daisuke confundido

- es que desde hace un mes hemos notado al tío Naruto, al tío Sasuke y a mi suegro algo raros – dijo Andy con seriedad – entonces una noche cuando fui a la oficina del Hokage a entregar el reporte de nuestra ultima misión escuche a los tres que hablaban sobre unas misteriosas muertes en Suna y en la Tierra de las Olas y hablaban de un tal Orochimaru pero no se quien sea y al parecer tiene que ver con el asunto serpiente como lo llaman en código entre ellos

- ¿Orochimaru dices? – pregunto Jinko enarcando una ceja

- aja – dijo Odín mirando a la menor de los Hyuga

- yo vi ese nombre en el Libro del Bingo – dijo Jinko con seriedad causando sorpresa en todos – era un asesino de clase S y además uno de los antiguos Sannin de Konoha compañeros de equipo de Tsunade-sama y Jiraiya-sama pero murió hace 18 años

- esto es muy raro – dijo James con el ceño fruncido

- ¿creen que debamos averiguar algo? – pregunto Noa curioso mirándolos

- por el momento centrémonos en la misión que el Hokage nos dio – dijo Odín con seriedad – ya luego investigamos lo de ese tal Orochimaru

Los demás asintieron y fueron saliendo dejando solos a la Triada Carmesí o al menos a dos de ellos porque Odín salió al ver a cierta chica, Andy se acerco a la ventana y vio por ella a su gemelo quien se estaba besando con una chica de cabello blanco largo a la cadera vestida como ANBU

- Se nota que Odín no pierde el tiempo – dijo Drew mientras abrazaba por la cintura a la rubia recargando su barbilla en el hombro de ella

- aja – dijo distraídamente la joven

- además a tus padres le cae bien Himeno – dijo Drew sonriendo

- aja – volvió a decir distraídamente cosa que Drew noto

- Andy ¿De que color es el cielo? – le pregunto el chico

- aja…

- Andy ¿que te pasa? – pregunto Drew preocupado volteando suavemente a su novia

- nada – murmuro quedamente

- Andy te conozco así que dime la verdad – dio Drew seriamente, Andy soltó un suspiro

- tengo un mal presentimiento Drew – dijo Andy preocupada mirándolo – desde hace días que empieza a dolerme mucho la cabeza, escucho voces, algo así como los pensamientos de los que me rodean pero solo sucede cuando el dolor de cabeza era muy fuerte

- talvez sea por las misiones tan largas y complicadas que hemos tenido últimamente – dijo Drew – por cierto ¿que clase de mal presentimiento?

- no lo se, tan solo es eso un mal presentimiento que inicio desde aquella noche que escuche el nombre de Orochimaru – murmuro Andy asustada

- no te preocupes pase lo que pase yo estaré contigo – dijo Drew sonriendo mientras le acariciaba la mejilla

- lo prometes – dijo Andy mirándolo – prometes que jamás me dejaras

- Te lo prometo mi hermoso Angel – dijo Drew mientras atrapaba sus labios en un dulce beso

A pesar de todo Andy seguía teniendo ese mal presentimiento pero por el momento decidió no tomarlo muy en cuanto aunque en un futuro lo iba a lamentar... al parecer las cosas no siempre pueden estar tranquilas

* * *

Siento que el cap sea muy corto pero solo es el recordatorio de la Generación Peligro y el inicio de la nueva aventura 


	2. Una nueva enemiga

Como se habrán dado cuenta en el primero cap cambie por completo la conformación de los equipos es que creo que quedo mejor así, en este cap se presentaran los que faltan de la generación peligro además de presentar a otro nuevo personaje que será parte importante en la trama con tan solo saber de donde viene podrán darse una idea ya que todo el mundo se dio cuenta del regreso del reptil favorito de muchos

**Naruto no me pertenece sino a Masashi Kishimoto yo solo los uso con para torturarlos jeje aunque no m molestaría tener a Itachi como regalo de navidad, Himeno Asakura le pertenece a la autora del mismo nombre el resto de personajes que no conozcan son míos**

**Nota.- **ESCUCHEN BIEN, CUANDO DEJEN SU REVIEW **POR FAVOR DEJEN UN MAIL DE CONTACTO** PARA PODER MANDARLES LA RESPUESTA A SUS REVIEW, SI NO HACEN ESO NO PODRE CONTESTARLES

"dejen review".- pensamientos

_dejen review_.- _voz de Andy_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- cambio de escena_

* * *

**Naruto: The Following Generation**

**Capitulo 2: ****Una nueva enemiga / El secreto de Tsunade**

Durante las siguientes dos semanas la Generación Peligro al completa incluidos los niños de 6 años se encargaron de remodelar una de las casas del barrio Uchiha para la estadía del Kazekage, Itachi no había puesto peros cuando el Hokage (o sea su cuñado) le pidió una de las casas desocupadas del barrio Uchiha, una vez que la casa quedo lista se dispusieron arreglar el patio encima de la torre del Hokage para la fiesta aunque las cosas no iban muy bien.

- ¡AYUDA! – gritaron a coro dos voces infantiles quienes estaban enterrados en serpentinas y listones

- ay Atem que te dije – gruño Ashley desenredando a su hermano menor

- lo siento neechan – se disculpo el susodicho, un niño de 6 años de cabello negro azulado y ojos verde jade que es idéntico a Sasuke cuando era pequeño incluso usa el mismo tipo de ropa

- gracias neechan – dijo esta vez un niño de 6 años cabello negro azulado y ojos azules, es idéntico a Naruto cuando era pequeño incluso usa el mismo tipo de ropa solo que el color es azul oscuro y blanco

- de nada Tetsu-kun – dijo Alex suspirando con pesadez

- ¡Que bien esta quedando! – exclamo Alexis mientras llegaba en compañía de un niño de 6 años cabello negro violáceo y ojos miel que se parecía enormemente a Shino

- ¡MAMA! – Grito Odín molesto al verla – ¡deberías de estar en casa descansando!

- Hijo estoy embarazada no lisiada – gruño Alexis molesta

_Hola aquí me tienen de nuevo, bueno presentemos a los que faltan; el primer niño es mi primo por parte de papa y hermano menor de Ashley, _Atem Uchiha_ idéntico físicamente al tío Sasuke pero en carácter es más como la tía Sakura aunque los dos hermanitos Uchiha heredaron la monstruosa fuerza de la tía, el segundo niño es mi otro primo por parte de mama y hermano menor de Alex, _Tetsuya Uzumaki _idéntico físicamente al tío Naruto pero en moreno pero en carácter es más como la tía Hinata y finalmente el otro niño es el hermano menor de Kirika, _Kyosuke Aburame _física y mentalmente se parece a su padre Shino aunque es un poco más sociable; los tres son grandes amigos _

_La mujer rubia es mi linda mama Alexis Uchiha, hermana mayor del Rokudaime Naruto Uzumaki e hija de Yondaime el cuarto Hokage que por cierto acaba de llegar, no se como le hace pero el abuelo siempre encuentra a mama cuando se escapa, ya que como tiene 8 meses de embarazo, papa, tío Sasuke, tío Naruto y el abuelo se encuentran algo paranoicos con este embarazo porque tienen miedo de que el bebe se adelante como lo hicimos Odín y yo_

- Alexis quieres regresar a casa por favor – dijo Yondaime molesto – llevo buscándote por media aldea

- papa ya te lo he dicho miles de veces, estoy embarazada no lisiada – se quejo Alexis – además Itachi y Sasuke están de misión y Sakura metida en el hospital y yo me quedo sola en casa y me aburro

- no me importa – dijo Yondaime con el celo fruncido – ahora mismo te vienes a la mansión Uzumaki conmigo, donde yo pueda cuidarte bien… no quiero que mi nuevo nieto pase lo mismo que los gemelos

- mama hazle caso al abuelo y ve a descansar – dijo esta vez Andy mirando a su madre con preocupación

- son unos montoneros – gruño por lo bajo la rubia – vale ustedes ganan

- buena niña – dijo Yondaime acariciando la cabeza de su hija

- papa no soy un perro – se quejo Alexis sacudiendo la cabeza, Yondaime sonrió divertido

- mama es muy terca – dijo Odín preocupado y molesto una vez que su madre y abuelo se fueron

- y tu heredaste esa terquedad Odín-kun – dijo una voz femenina apareciendo

Odín giro el rostro y sonrió enormemente al ver a su novia aunque esta tenia la mascara de ANBU: un conejo

- Hime-chan – dijo Odín alegremente mientras iba y la abrazaba

- Hola Himeno – saludo Drew sonriendo

- Hola cuñada – saludo al mismo tiempo Andy mientras recogía los listones

- ¿Que hacen? – pregunto la peliblanco curiosa

- decorando el lugar para la fiesta de bienvenida para el Kazekage – dijo Yaiza tranquilamente

- ¡¡ALEXANDRA NO MUEVAS LA SILLA!! – se escucho de pronto el grito Jinko

- ¡¡LO SIENTO PERO ESTOY TRATANDO DE QUITARME A AKIMARU DE ENCIMA!! – grito a su vez la rubia molesta

- Akimaru deja en paz a Alex-chan – dijo Naomi mirando a su mascota quien soltó un gruñido y se alejo de la Uzumaki

- ¿Por qué Akimaru se comporta así con Alex? – pregunto Kirika extrañada

- porque trae unas galletas que Sakura-san hizo, Kiri-chan – dijo la ojirubí Sakura Lee

- ¿Cuándo llega el Kazekage? – pregunto Himeno curiosa quitándose la mascara, revelando dos hermosos ojos color verde como las esmeraldas

- mañana – dijo Odín sin despegarse de ella

- ¡¡SHIORI MUEVETE!! – grito Daisuke molesto al ver a su hermana acostada viendo las nubes

- que problemático eres – fue la única respuesta de su hermana

- Shiori por favor – pidió Noa mirando a la joven con una sonrisa, la chica Nara se sonrojo pero le hizo caso

- claro a el si le haces caso – gruño Daisuke molesto

- no molesto Dai – dijo Shiori tratando de calmar su alocado corazón que se puso a latir como loco cuando Noa le sonrió

- los niños de ahora – dijo Drew negando con la cabeza

- Drew no hables como viejo quieres – dijo su novia un tanto molesta

Mientras tanto en la entrada de la aldea, una hermosa mujer rubia de ojos dorados entraba por esta llamando la atención no solo de los guardias sino también de las personas con las que se topa por su exuberante cuerpo y belleza aunque su mirada sea maliciosa y un tanto macabra

- ¿con que esto es Konoha eh? – Dijo la mujer que tendría más o menos la edad de Itachi y Alexis – ha cambiado mucho

La mujer sigue caminando dirigiéndose hacia la oficina de la Hokage (según ella), cuando entro por estar perdida en sus pensamientos término chocando con una mujer de cabello negro azulado y ojos perla que traía las manos llenas de pergaminos

- ¡¡FIJATE POR DONDE VAS TONTA!! – grito la mujer rubia molesta

- go-gomenazai – se disculpo la otra apenada

- ¡¡ACASO NO TIENES OJOS!! – le grito mas molesta ignorando su disculpa

- de-demo – trato de disculparse de nuevo

- ¿Que esta pasando aquí? – pregunto una voz masculina

Ambas mujeres giraron el rostro para ver parado cerca de ellas a un hombre bastante atractivo rubio de ojos azules vestido como Jounin

- ¿Y quien demonios eres tu? – gruño la rubia furiosa

- ¿Estas bien Hina-chan? – pregunto el rubio ayudando a la ojiblanco a levantarse e ignorando a la rubia

- Hai Naruto-kun – dijo Hinata con una sonrisa aunque con las mejillas sonrojadas, después de 15 años casados y dos hijos la joven Hyuga aun se sonrojaba por estar cerca de su atractivo esposo

- ¿acaso estoy pintada o que? – gruño la rubia molesta

- no pero quería saber primero si MI esposa se encuentra bien – dijo Naruto fríamente mirando a la mujer – a todo esto ¿Quién eres? Jamás te he visto en la aldea

- soy nueva y vengo a hablar con la Gondaime – dijo la rubia fríamente

- Tsunade-obachan ya no vive aquí sino en la zona norte de la aldea – dijo Naruto con tranquilidad mientras le ayudaba a su esposa a recoger los pergaminos

- ¿acaso ya no es Hokage? – pregunto la mujer sorprendida

- no – dijo el mientras empezaba a caminar seguido de Hinata y la mujer

Naruto entro en la oficina del Hokage y dejo los pergaminos que traía en la mesa al igual que Hinata mientras la mujer se quedaba en la entrada

- ¿entonces quien es el nuevo Hokage? – pregunto la mujer un tanto nerviosa pues eso no lo tenía en sus planes

- yo lo soy – dijo Naruto mirando a la chica seriamente (cosa muy rara en el) – mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto el Rokudaime de Konoha

La rubia se quedo en blanco y más pálida que la cera si eso era posible si de por si la mujer era de piel pálida, Naruto la miro y por una extraña razón no puedo evitar compararla con Orochimaru ya que ambos se parecían mucho

- "De todas las personas con las que pude a ver chocado tenía que ser precisamente la esposa del Hokage" – pensaba la mujer con ganas de asesinarse

- ¿Quién eres y que haces aquí? – pregunto esta vez Hinata mirando a la mujer, con el paso del tiempo la tímida Hinata había desaparecido y ahora era un mujer segura de si misma aunque la antigua Hinata solo salía cuando estaba a solas con Naruto

- eh – dijo la mujer distraída – ah si, me llamo Yuki y vine aquí para hablar con Tsunade y pedirle que me dejara vivir aquí en la aldea, es que yo pensé que aun era la Hokage

- ella se retiro hace 10 años – dijo Naruto sentándose y observando con más detalle a la mujer – y se fue a vivir al lado norte de la villa justamente a la Mansión Uzumaki junto con Shizune, Kabuto, Akane y Lance

- vaya – murmuro ella pensativa – ¿Y ahora que hago?

- ¿eres amiga de Tsunade-sama? – pregunto Hinata con curiosidad

- algo así ¿Dónde queda ese lugar? – pregunto mirando al Hokage

Antes de que Naruto pudiera contestar alguien toca la puerta y luego de un "pase" por parte de Naruto, una mujer de cabello corto castaño y ojos negros entro

- Naruto-kun disculpa que te moleste – dijo la mujer

- no importa Shizune-neechan – dijo Naruto con una sonrisa

- Shizune – llamo Yuki mirando a la recién llegada quien se quedo helada al verla

- Yuki-sama – dijo sorprendida

- tanto tiempo sin verte – dijo Yuki sonriendo de una forma escalofriantemente parecida a Orochimaru – necesito hablar con Tsunade

Naruto y Hinata se mantenían en silencio observando a las dos mujeres una feliz y otra aterrada, al final la medico ninja se llevo a la forastera para llevarla con Tsunade

- ¿entendiste algo Hina-chan? – pregunto Naruto confundido

- nada – dijo Hinata tan confundida como su marido

- ¿Quién era esa mujer? – pregunto Itachi entrando seguido de su hermano

- se llama Yuki y al parecer es conocida de Tsunade-sama – dijo Hinata

- ¿Cómo les fue en la misión? – pregunto Naruto carraspeando

- bien – dijo Sasuke tranquilamente

- claro bien – dijo Naruto con sarcasmo mirando a los hermanos Uchiha todos llenos de tierra, con el cabello lleno de ramitas y lodo, además de varias heridas visibles

- bueno hubo algunos contratiempos – dijo Itachi incomodo

- por cierto mi hermana se volvió a escapar – dijo Naruto tomando el reporte y echándole una ojeada

- ¿otra vez? – preguntaron los dos sorprendidos

- es la vigésima sexta vez en lo que va de la semana – dijo Hinata dando un suspiro

- pero acaso esta loca – gruño Itachi molesto pero al ver la cara de su hermano y cuñados agrego – no me contesten

- bueno chicos vayan a casa, báñense y descansen que mañana hay fiesta – dijo Naruto sonriendo

- ¿fiesta? – preguntaron los Uchiha

- mañana Gaara-san y su familia vienen a pasar un tiempo en Konoha – dijo Hinata amablemente

- ah – dijeron ambos para luego irse

- por cierto – dijo Naruto haciendo que ambos se detuvieran – si ven a Kakashi díganle que venga necesito hablar con él

- Hai – dijeron ambos mientras volvían a girarse aunque Sasuke y Naruto compartieron una significativa y preocupante mirada

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Yondaime y Alexis llegaron a la Mansión Uzumaki, el primero aliviado y la segunda bastante molesta pero cuando pasaron por la sala se quedaron sorprendidos al ver a todos los habitantes de la casa reunidos en la sala además de a una mujer que ellos no conocían y que a Alexis le dio mala espina

- Hola – saludo Yondaime mirando a todos

- Yondaime-sama veo que encontró a Alexis-sama – dijo un hombre de cabello gris y ojos miel detrás de unas gafas

- si Kabuto – dijo Yondaime mirando a su hija con el ceño fruncido pero esta lo ignoro

- no quiero ser maleducada pero ¿Quién eres tu? – pregunto Alexis mirando a la otra rubia

- ella es Yuki – dijo Tsunade que traía una cara de ultratumba – se quedara con nosotros un tiempo

Debido a la expresión de Tsunade ninguno de los Uzumaki dijo algo pero ciertamente esa mujer Yuki no les agradaba

- Hay alguien en casa – se escucho la voz de Itachi, a Alexis se le ilumino la mirada al ver como su esposo entraba en la sala

- ¡¡ITACHI!! – grito la rubia contenta prácticamente lanzándose a los brazos de su esposo ante la mirada incrédula de todos

Itachi fue tomado desprevenido y tan solo logro rodear a su esposa con los brazos para luego caer sentado en el suelo con ella sentada en su regazo, detrás de él Sasuke y Sakura veían todo con una gota de sudor y con cara de circunstancias, dado que viven en la misma casa ellos habían visto esa escena muchas veces

- Itachi cariño por fin llegaste – dijo Alexis contenta llenándolo de besos

- Lexi basta – dijo Itachi sonrojado – sabes que detesto que te me lances en cima y más en tu estado podría pasarle algo malo Tai

- lo siento peor es que hace una semana que no te veo – dijo Alexis haciendo un puchero cosa que alarmo más a Itachi

- aun me pregunto como rayos le hace para saltar teniendo 8 meses de embarazo – se pregunto Kabuto por lo bajo

- ¿Quién es Tai? – pregunto una niña de 13 años cabello peligris y ojos negros confundida

- ¿Así se llamara el bebe? – pregunto con curiosidad un niño de 14 años cabello castaño y ojos miel

- ¿Cómo es posible que ya le tengan nombre si no saben si es niña o niño? – pregunto Sakura de brazos cruzados

- Itachi insiste que va a ser niño – dijo Alexis levantándose con ayuda de su marido – hasta ya pinto la habitación y le compro juguetes

- mi instinto nunca me falla – dijo Itachi muy seguro

- Claro – dijo Sasuke con sarcasmo – y por eso terminamos en la Aldea de la Roca en vez de la Aldea del rayo en la última misión ¿verdad?

- Estupido hermano menor hazme un favor y cierra la boca – gruño Itachi molesto

- no me extraña Itachi tiene el peor sentido de orientación que he visto ¿Por qué crees que su compañero fue Kisame?

_Bueno mientras dejo que mis padres y tío discutan presentare a las personas que aun no conocen; el hombre de lentes es Kabuto un medico ninja y es esposo de Shizune-san hasta ahora no sabemos mucho de su pasado solo que fue un ninja renegado de Konoha que hizo algo malo y que volvió hace 16 años, los niños son los hijos de ambos, el niño se llama Lance Yakushi cabello castaño y ojos miel es la versión en masculino de Shizune-san tienen incluso el mismo carácter la otra niña es Akane Yakushi cabello peligris y ojos negros es la versión en femenino de Kabuto-san tiene incluso el mismo carácter pero lo que ambos hermanos comparten es el amor por su villa y son capaces de defenderla acostad de todo _

- ¡¡BASTA!! – termino gritando Tsunade harta de la discusión de los Uchihas, todos la miraron – Alexis te he dicho millones de veces que no hagas movimientos bruscos en tu estado podrías hacer que el parto se adelante

- lo siento Tsunade-obachan – se disculpo Alexis, la Gondaime frunció el ceño ante el apelativo peor no dijo nada total ya estaba acostumbrada que los hermanos Uzumaki incluso Yondaime le hablaran así

- ¿tu quien eres? – pregunto Sakura a la mujer que no había visto

- Oh me llamo Yuki mucho gusto – saludo la rubia sonriendo maliciosamente

- ella se quedara con nosotros hasta tiempo indefinido – repitió Tsunade la explicación – además de que ella es mi hija

- ah pues mucho…

Sakura se detuvo en su saludo y abrió los ojos enormemente al escuchar la última parte al igual que su esposo, sus cuñados, el cuarto Hokage, Kabuto y los dos niños

- ¡¡¿QUE ELLA ES SU QUE?!! – gritaron a coro sorprendidos

- mi hija – dijo Tsunade tranquilamente – Yuki te presento, el es Kaseiyo Uzumaki el padre de Naruto nuestro actual Hokage además el en su tiempo fue el 4° Hokage, la rubia es su hija mayor Alexis, a quien abraza es su esposo Itachi Uchiha, el otro es su hermano menor Sasuke Uchiha y la pelirosa es su esposa Sakura Haruno que a su vez fue mi mejor alumna

- "Así que ellos son los hermanos Uchiha ¿eh?, papa no me dijo que era tan guapos" – pensó Yuki con una sonrisa pícara – mucho gusto – saludo ella

- eh igualmente – dijo Sakura aun sorprendida

- ¿Cuántos años tienes? – pregunto Alexis mirando a Yuki

- tengo 39 años – dijo ella sonriendo

Las 2 parejas se sorprendieron aun más pues si ellos recordaban bien Tsunade tiene más de cincuenta años, intercambiaron una mirada incrédula pero no dijeron nada

- disculpen la interrupción – dijo Naoko entrando – pero la cena esta servida

- genial me muero de hambre – dijo Alexis sonriendo

- será mejor que vayamos a sentarnos – dijo Shizune levantándose al igual que Kabuto y los niños

- si gustan pueden quedarse a cenar también – dijo Yondaime viendo a su yerno y al segundo matrimonio Uchiha

- por que no de todos modos aun no he hecho la comida – dijo Sakura encogiéndose de hombros

- ¿y los niños? – pregunto Sasuke mirando a su esposa

- Todos comerán en la casa de Ino – dijo Sakura tranquilamente

- ¿Ya saben lo de la fiesta? – pregunto Lance mirando a los adultos mientras entraban en el comedor

- Como no si Naruto se encargo de esparcirla por todos lados – dijo Tsunade sentándose en la mesa

- ¿Que fiesta? – pregunto Yuki curiosa

- es que mañana el Kazekage de Suna junto con su familia llegaran a Konoha y pasaran un tiempo aquí – dijo Sakura amablemente – y nuestro Hokage decidió hacer una fiesta en su honor

- ¿ya se decidió donde se hospedaran? – pregunto Kabuto curioso

- en una de las casas del barrio Uchiha – comunico Itachi – antes de que fuera a la misión Naruto-kun me pidió prestada alguna de las casas desocupadas

- por no decir todo el barrio – dijo Alexis con un bufido – solo hay dos ocupadas

- pues espero que no se tarden en llenarse – dijo Sasuke con el ceño fruncido

- con cinco Uchiha no tardara mucho – dijo Sakura sonriendo

La mayoría estuvo de acuerdo con eso

**Torre del Hokage**

**En esos momentos**

- ¿Te a quedado claro Kakashi? – pregunto Naruto mirando seriamente a su antiguo sensei

- como el agua – dijo este tranquilamente – pero estas seguro de que

- seguro, seguro de lo que se dice seguro no pero si la vieras me comprenderías – dijo Naruto suspirando

- de acuerdo haré todo lo que pueda – dijo Kakashi asintiendo

- perfecto puedes retirarte entonces

- con su permiso Hokage-sama – dijo Kakashi haciendo una reverencia para luego desaparecer en un Plof

Una vez solo Naruto se volvió hacia la ventana y miro por ella la aldea la cual era ya muy diferente en la que vivió de niño

- Es sorpréndete como pasa el tiempo – murmuro Naruto con nostalgia

- lo que es sorprendente es que ya empieces a hablar como un viejo – dijo una voz detrás suya haciendo que Naruto sonriera

- Ero-senin – dijo Naruto sonriendo mientras giraba y miraba al hombre frente a él de largo cabello blanco

- Hola muchacho – saludo el peliblanco sonriendo

- Naruto-kun aquí están los papales que me pediste – dijo Hinata entrando a la habitación topándose entonces con el Hokage no estaba solo – Jiraiya-sama que sorpresa

- Hinata pero mírate que hermosa estas – dijo Jiraiya con una sonrisa pícara que hizo sonrojar a Hinata

- Hey, Hey cuidado que estas hablando con mi esposa Ero-senin – dijo Naruto divertido

- lo que digas muchacho

- gracias Hinata – dijo Naruto sonriéndole dulcemente mientras tomaba los papeles que ella le tendía

- no hay de que Naruto-kun – dijo Hinata sonrojada para luego dirigirse hacia la salida – que tenga un buen día Jiraiya-sama – agrego antes de salir

Una vez que ella salió, el ambiente se volvió tenso, Jiraiya miro a su ex alumno con seriedad y la sonrisa de Naruto se borro

- ¿Encontraste algo? – pregunto Naruto mientras se sentaba

- si y no son noticias alentadoras – dijo Jiraiya con seriedad – según lo que he averiguado ha habido extrañas muertes de niños y adolescentes en el ultimo mes en el País del Rayo y la Tierra de las Olas, nadie sabe como ni el porque ni siquiera quien es el culpable

- ¿y esas muertes tienen que ver con él? – pregunto Naruto seriamente

- no estoy seguro del todo aunque hay muchas pistas de que sea posible – dijo Jiraiya mirando esta vez por la ventana

Hubo un gran silencio sepulcral y un tanto incomodo hasta que Naruto recordó algo

- oye Ero-senin ¿conoces a una chica llamada Yuki? – pregunto curioso

- ¿Yuki dices? – pregunto Jiraiya alzando una ceja

- aja es que hace poco vino una chica rubia de ojos dorados llamada Yuki que venía a ver a Tsunade-obachan

Jiraiya se quedo pensativo, tratando de recordar hasta que algo hizo clic en su cabeza y sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo y miro a Naruto sorprendido

- ¿Yuki esta aquí? – pregunto Jiraiya sorprendido

- entonces si la conoces – dijo Naruto

- si Yuki es la hija de Tsunade y Orochimaru – dijo Jiraiya nombrando con desprecio a este último

- ah – dijo Naruto quedándose pensativo hasta que proceso la información y abrió enormemente los ojos

**Afuera de la oficina**

- ¿Crees que tarde mucho Hinata-chan? – pregunto Tenten impaciente

El equipo Gai: Neji, Tenten y Lee acababan de volver de una misión en la aldea de la estrella y venían para entregar el reporte al Hokage pero se enteran que el estaba en junta con Jiraiya quien acababa de volver a la aldea después de dos años

- no mucho – dijo Hinata mientras acomodaba unos pergaminos justo en ese momento

- ¡¡¿QUE ES LA HIJA DE QUIENES?!! – se escucho el grito de Naruto desde su oficina alertando a los 4

Hinata se levanto de golpe y entro en la oficina seguido del equipo Gai solo para ver a Naruto sentado en el suelo mirando a Jiraiya con incredulidad mientras que este solo se rasca la cabeza con una gota de sudor

- ¿Es acaso una broma? – pregunto Naruto aun con incredulidad sentado en el suelo

- no lo es – dijo Jiraiya suspirando – yo también me sorprendí cuando lo supe pero es verdad

- ¿que es lo que sucede? – pregunto Lee preocupado captando las miradas de Naruto y Jiraiya

Naruto no dijo nada tan solo se levanto y volvió su mirada color cielo a su ex sensei

- seguro – dijo Jiraiya como leyéndole el pensamiento

- no lo puedo creer – murmuro Naruto sentándose en su silla

- ¿Que pasa? – pregunto esta vez Neji mirando a su cuñado

- Oh nada tan solo que me acabo de enterar que Tsunade-obachan tuvo una hija con el maldito de Orochimaru eso pasa – dijo el rubio con sarcasmo

- ¡¡¿COMO?!! – gritaron sorprendidos los 4

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Alexis calmate que te va a ser mal – dijo Sakura en voz baja a la rubia

- como quieres que me calme si estoy viendo como la hija de mi sensei esta coqueteando descaradamente a mi esposo frente a mi – le gruño por lo bajo la rubia a su cuñada

Después de la cena y después de que los niño subieran a acostarse, los adultos se fueron a la sala donde empezaron a hablar y conocer a Yuki quien como bien dijo Alexis coqueteaba descaradamente con Itachi quien a pesar de todo la ignora olímpicamente aunque si capto la mirada furica de su esposa

- pero Itachi no le hace caso – dijo Sasuke que también trata de calmar a su cuñada

- pero tampoco hace nada por quitársela – gruño Alexis mientras sus iris azules empiezan a tornarse rojas

- ay no – murmuro Sakura preocupada

- mejor voy por el idiota de mi Aniki – murmuro Sasuke molesto

Sasuke se acerco a su hermano y sin pedir permiso empezó a empujarlo alejándolo de ese modo de Yuki quien soltó un gruñido molesta pero que Sasuke ignoro

- si serás idiota no vez que Alexis no puede exaltarse en su estado – le murmuro en voz baja el moreno

- no podía quitármela de encima – dijo Itachi por lo bajo

- pues a ver como contentas a Alexis porque esta apunto de sacar el poder de Kyubi – dijo señalando los ojos rojos de Alexis antes azules

Itachi trago saliva ante la escena, debería de ser más observador al menos así ya no se metía en problemas con su linda esposa

Aunque claro con la llegada de Yuki empezó la cuenta regresiva para las fatídicas escenas del primer capitulo


	3. Un nuevo Uchiha

Si, lo se me tarde mucho y encima el capitulo no es muy largo que digamos, perdónenme por favor pero es que he estado haciendo trabajos casi diario y no me han permitido avanzar a la historia y encima que cada dos semanas tengo exámenes a penas los fin de semana me dan a vasto para escribir así que por favor ténganme un poquito de paciencia y a ver si con suerte logro superar los review de su antecesora

**Nota Importante.- **Ah una cosa más, en este capitulo notaran que le he cambiado el nombre a Yondaime, en la primer parte le puse que se llamaba Kaseiyo Uzumaki pues no, damas y caballeros el verdadero nombre del 4° Hokage es Minato Namikaze, y el **SI** es el **PAPA** de Naruto para los que no sabían, la mama de Naru-kun se llamaba Kushina Uzumaki, hasta donde yo se

**Naruto no me pertenece sino a Masashi Kishimoto yo solo los uso con para torturarlos jeje aunque no m molestaría tener a Itachi como regalo de navidad, Himeno Asakura le pertenece a la autora del mismo nombre el resto de personajes que no conozcan son míos**

**Nota.- **ESCUCHEN BIEN, CUANDO DEJEN SU REVIEW **POR FAVOR DEJEN UN MAIL DE CONTACTO** PARA PODER MANDARLES LA RESPUESTA A SUS REVIEW, SI NO HACEN ESO NO PODRE CONTESTARLES

_dejen review... voz de Andy Uchiha_

**

* * *

**

**Naruto: The Following Generation**

**Capitulo 3**

**Un nuevo Uchiha… ¡¡Hay cosas que nunca cambian!!**

**A la mañana siguiente**

**Puerta de Konoha**

Se puede ver a un pequeño grupo de personas acercándose a la entrada de la aldea, eran 4 adultos y 4 adolescentes; una chica de 14 años de largo cabello rojo como fuego atado en una coleta poseedora de llamativos ojos plata discutía casi a gritos con un chico de su edad de cabello castaño despuntado y ojos dorados

- ¡ERES UN BRUTO! – grito la pelirroja enfadada

- ¡AL MENOS NO SOY UNA DECEREBRADA! – le contesto el castaño

- y luego dicen que yo soy el infantil – dijo un niño de 8 años pelinegro de ojos azul pálido a una chica de 13 años de cabello negro azulado y ojos azul pálido

- ¡SUFICIENTE! – dijo en voz alta el hombre pelirrojo de ojos azul pálido con el Kanji del amor grabado en su frente, ambos chicos se callaron y lo miraron – Hermione, Ryoichi dejen compórtense como niños pequeños y háganlo como los ninjas que son, hasta Hiroshi es más maduro que ustedes dos

- gracias papa – dijo el pelinegro con sarcasmo por la comparación

- mejor no te metas en la conversación si no quieres salir castigado por tu padre Hiro – le dijo su madre en voz baja

- lo sentimos papa / tío – dijeron a coro Hermione y Ryoichi avergonzados

- sigo sin saber porque se llevan tan mal – dijo Kasumi mirando a su hijo Ryoichi con preocupación

- no es que se lleven mal cuñada – dijo Leo sonriendo – es que a Ryo le gusta molestar mucho a su prima

- pues por su salud física es mejor que mi hijo deje de hacer esas locuras – dijo Kankuro suspirando

_Ahora si los últimos de la Generación Peligro, la chica pelirroja es _Sabaku no HermioneHermy para los amigos, _es la hija mayor de Sabaku no Gaara el Kazekage de la aldea oculta de la Arena y la tía Leonor Hashimoto, el chico castaño es su primo _Sabaku no RyoichiRyo para los amigos_ el mayor de los hijos de Sabaku no Kankuro hermano mayor de Gaara-san (quien fue quien separo a los dos primos) y Kasumi , el niño pelinegro es _Sabaku no Hiroshi Hiro para los amigos_ el menor de los hijos del Kazekage, la chica peliazul es _Sabaku no Hanako Hana para los amigos_ la menor de los hijos de Kankuro-san y una de las mejores marionetitas de Suna junto con su padre_

- Hace mucho que no veo a Akeno y a Jinko, espero que estén bien – dijo Hiroshi sonrojándose con la mención de esta ultima

- yo me muero por ver a las chicas y Noa – dijo Hanako suspirando el ultimo nombre

- ¿Quién diablos es Noa? – pregunto Kankuro molesto

- el hijo mayor de Sai y Zahra y sobrino de Kakashi-sama – dijo Kasumi tranquilamente mientras que a su esposo casi le da un ataque

- ¿El hijo del chico sonrisas? – pregunto Kankuro con un tic nervioso

- Bienvenidos – dijo Temari sonriendo parada en la entrada de Konoha en compañía de sus hijos

- ¡¡SHIORI!! – gritaron a coro Hermione y Hanako alegres

- ¡¡HERMY, HANA!! – grito a su vez Shiori con una alegría más propia de su hermano menor

- ¡¡TIO GAARA, RYO, HIRO!! – grito Daisuke sonriendo mientras se abalanzaba primero sobre su tío Favorito

- ¿te has portado bien, Dai? – pregunto Gaara con la mano en la cabeza del rubio

- Hai – dijo el chico Nara sonriendo para luego volverse a sus primos – Hola chicos

- Hola chico alegría – dijeron a cor ambos primos sonriendo ante la cara de molestia de su primo por el apodo

- ¿Dónde esta el señor problemático? – pregunto Kankuro a su hermana menor con el ceño fruncido, Shikamaru nunca le gusto para cuñado pero como su hermana esta muy enamorada de él tuvo que resignarse

- Esta dando clases en la Academia – dijo Temari – vamos tengo que llevarlos con el Hokage que quiere verlos

- Hai – dijeron los demás

La señora Nara lleva a su familia hacia la Torre del Hokage, los niños hablaban entre ellos de las cosas que habían pasado en ese año de ausencia de los Sabaku no, los adultos por otro lado hablan sobre las extrañas muertes y desapariciones en Suna, la Tierra de las Olas y el País del Rayo. Una vez en la Torre llegan hasta el despacho aunque no ven por ninguna parte a la asistente del Hokage cuyo escritorio estaba vació

- que raro – murmuro Temari extrañada – Hinata-chan debería de estar aquí

- Entonces vamos a entrar directo, total no creo que le importe a Naruto-sama – dijo Kasumi

La mujer de Sabaku no Kankuro entro en la oficina como pedro por su casa, siendo recibida por una curiosa escena que todos los que venían con ella también observaban, Ashley, Alex y Ray se encontraban con la cabeza gacha escuchando un sermón de Hinata que parecía estar enfadada, Naruto, con la ropa del Hokage pero sin el sombrero, les observaba tranquilo con las manos entre lazadas apoyando su barbilla en ellas

-… inaudito, un comportamiento no propio para un Hyuga, una Uchiha y una Uzumaki¿Que hubiera pasado si a Yuki-san le hubiera pasado algo?

- pero mama – se quejo Alex

- pero mama nada, Alexandra Kumiko Uzumaki Hyuga – dijo Hinata severamente, Alex se callo sabía que cuando su madre la llamaba por su nombre completo es que no debía contradecirla sino le iba peor – me lo esperaba de este par de diablillas pero de ti Raymond

- gomen tía Hinata – se disculpo Ray alzando su mirada color perla – pero es que esa mujer me desagrada

- el hecho de que te desagrade no es justificación para a ver ayudado a este par – dijo Hinata molesta

- ejem, ejem – dijo Leo para llamar la atención de todos y lo logro

- Gaara que alegría verte – dijo Naruto levantándose y yendo hacia el para darle una palmada mientras sonreía

- lo mismo digo Naruto – dijo Gaara sonriendo levemente

- Hermy, Hana – dijeron a coro Alex y Ashley sonriendo

- Hola Ryo, Hiro – saludo Ray educadamente

- Hola – dijeron los 4 Sabaku no

- Bueno niños lleven a nuestros invitados a su nuevo hogar mientras hablo con el Kazekage – dijo Naruto seriamente

- Hai Hokage-sama – dijeron a coro el trío

- No crean que se me he olvidado de ustedes – dijo Hinata mirando a las dos Kunoichi y al Shinobi – como castigo limpiaran las cabezas de los Kages

- ¡¡¿QUE?!! – grito Ashley sorprendida

- ¡¡PERO MAMA SON GIGANTESCOS!! – se quejo Alex

- ¡¡NO ES JUSTO!! – se quejo Ray sacando a relucir el carácter de su madre

- Eso lo hubieran pensado antes de molestar a Yuki-san – dijo Hinata de brazos cruzados

- ¿Que hicieron esta vez? – pregunto Temari, si no son la Triada Carmesí entonces son el Trío Maravilla

- le jugaron una broma muy pesada a Yuki-san – dijo Naruto suspirando

- ¿A la hija de la Tsunade-sama? – pregunto Temari sorprendida y extrañada, el rumor de que Tsunade había tenido una hija con Orochimaru se extendió como pólvora por toda la aldea, gracia sal indiscreto de Lee, cabe mencionar que muchos creían una broma pero al ver a la rubia de ojos dorados no quedaba duda de quien era hija

- ¿CÓMO? – gritaron los recién llegados sorprendidos

- es una **muy larga** historia – dijo Naruto cubriéndose la cara

Al final y luego de una muy buena explicación, la Familia Sabaku no, se dirigió al Barrio Uchiha

- De todos los lugares de Konoha, es este el que sigue igual – dijo Ryo observando la reja que permite el acceso al territorio del Clan Uchiha

- es lo mismo que pienso yo – dijo una voz femenina detrás de ellos

Al girar se toparon a Alexis que venía acompañada de sus sobrinos Atem y Tetsu, quienes saludaron a los recién llegados con una sonrisa, cada vez más iban pareciéndose a sus padres, la Familia Sabaku no, se quedo sorprendidos al ver el abultado vientre de la rubia mujer de Itachi Uchiha

- Lexi… estas… estas – empezó a decir Leo sorprendida

- ¿embarazada? Pues si, casi tengo los nueve meses, Itachi se volvió loco cuando se enteró y los gemelos están muy contentos con su nuevo hermanito, aunque lo malo es que no me dejan salir de casa sola, ahora me les escape y me encontré a los niños – dijo la rubia

- ¿otra vez? – dijo Temari sorprendida – Alexis no deberías de hacer eso podrías poner en peligro al pequeño, además de que Itachi y Yondaime-sama se preocuparan

- estoy bien Temari y el bebe también – dijo Alexis suspirando – Feh estoy embrazada no lisiada y se los he dicho miles de veces no solo en este embarazo sino también en el de los gemelos

- eres todo un caso – dijo Kasumi negando con la cabeza

- bueno será mejor que nos retiremos – dijo Temari viendo su reloj – tengo que pasar al supermercado y luego ir con Shika a la Academia, vamos niños

- Hai Oka-san – dijeron a coro los hermanos Nara – adiós

- adiós – dijeron los demás

- bueno vamos pasen – dijo Alexis sonriendo – les enseñare su casa, Alex, Ashley lleven a sus hermanos al hospital, Sakura tiene que hacerles su revisión mensual

- Hai tía Lexi – dijeron a coro la Uzumaki y la Uchiha

- Ray acompáñalas – ordeno la rubia, a lo que el Hyuga asintió

Alexis guió a los otros a la casa donde se quedarían durante su estadía en Konoha, que era justamente la que estaba a lado en la que actualmente vivía con su esposo, hijos, cuñados y sobrinos.

**Torre del Hokage**

**Esa noche**

Varías horas después la fiesta en honor al Kazekage y su familia comenzó, todo se encontraba bastante animado, a esa fiesta asistió media Konoha, así como la Generación Maravilla y sus respectivos hijos; quienes estaban todos amontonados en un rincón hablando en voz baja mientras que observaban a Yuki quien coqueteaba descaradamente con ambos hermanos Uchiha, tanto Alexis como Sakura estaban que reventaban de los celos y que decir de las respectivas hijas de los hermanos

- como si no tuviera suficiente con la zorra de Karin tenía que venir otra – gruño Ashley estrangulando una servilleta como si fuera el cuello de cierta rubia de ojos dorados

- la voy asesinar – gruño Andy con el Sharingan activado

- pues ya somos tres – dijo Ray molesto – será muy hija de Tsunade-sama pero es una zorra, por su culpa me castigaron

- ya lo creo – dijo Alex suspirando

- ¿pues que hicieron? – pregunto Yaiza curiosa

- solo una pequeña broma para que dejara de coquetear a Neji-san – dijo Ashley

- ¿Cómo? – grito Jinko sorprendida – ¡¡ESA ZORRA ESTUVO MANOSEANDO A MI PAPA!!

- casi sino fuera por nosotros – dijo Ray con el ceño fruncido

- la voy a matar – gruño Jinko furiosa

- ponte en la cola – dijeron a coro Ashley, Andy y Ray

- oigan que esa mujer no es hija también del tal Orochimaru – dijo de pronto Hanako quien había sido puesta al tanto de la averiguación que estaban haciendo la Generación Peligro de Konoha

- aja ¿y? – pregunto Akeno distraídamente

- pues podríamos preguntarle que tanto sabe de su padre ¿no? – dijo Hermione entendiendo lo que su prima proponía

- lo dudo – dijo Odín de brazos cruzados

- ¿Por qué? – preguntaron James y Joey

- porque ya le preguntamos y nos quiso decir – dijo Drew suspirando

- ¿y si le pedimos a Himeno que la interrogue? – Pregunto Noa – ella es ANBU y seguro se lo dice

- nosotros también somos ANBU y no quiso decirnos – dijo Odín haciendo un puchero

- eso era porque seguro no traían la vestimenta y os confundió con civiles – dijo Kenji como si fuera lo más obvio mientras comía una bolsa de papas

- Kenji tiene razón – dijo Kirika seriamente

- mejor dejamos ese tema para después – dijo Naomi en voz más baja cosa que desconcertó a todos – los adultos nos están viendo

La Generación completa giro su rostro y en efecto, tal como dijo Naomi, sus padres los miraban fijamente con el ceño fruncido, cuando ellos actuaban de esa manera tan sospechosa, la alarma de los padres se encendía automáticamente para prevenir algún desastre

- seguro piensan que estamos planeando algo – dijo Akane con una gota de sudor

- pues a mi se me a ocurrido algo – dijo Odín con una maliciosa sonrisa

- Oh no… allí vamos – dijeron a coro Andy y Drew con preocupación

- conozco esa sonrisa algo planeas – dijo Ashley mirando a su primo

- Así es y es hora de que los nuevos hagan su iniciación – dijo con una sonrisa mirando a Tetsu, Atem y Kyosuke quienes lo miraron impacientes, hacia meses que esperaban eso

- ¿que tenemos que hacer? – pregunto Tetsu entusiasmado

- jejejeje – río Odín mientras los demás daban un paso hacia atrás por instinto

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- No me da buena espina que estén tan tranquilos – dijo Ino con el ceño fruncido

- vamos amor tampoco es para tanto – dijo Kiba mientras la abrazaba con uno de sus brazos y el otro sostenía una copa de sake

- eso mismo dijimos hace un año y no más mira que paso – dijo Neji con seriedad

- Sakura-chan vamos tranquilízate – decía Naruto mientras que tanto el como su esposa trataban de calmar a una muy cabreada pelirosa

- como quieres que me calme si veo como esa maldita manosea a mi marido – gruño Sakura furiosa – como sino tuviera que lidiar con Karin ahora vino otra aun mas zorra

- se que debería de sentirme mal pero es que mi hija se lo merece, en eso se parece a su padre – dijo Tsunade con fastidio

- Te dije que no te metieras con él pero me hiciste caso no – dijo Jiraiya con molestia

- estaba borracha esa vez – se justifico Tsunade

- ahora entiendo muchas cosas – dijo Kabuto negando con la cabeza mientras le arrebataba la copa a Tsunade

- oye – se quejo ella

- Tsunade-sama ya ha bebido demasiado – dijo Shizune con seriedad

- Voy a matarla – gruño una voz que le puso los pelos de punta a mas uno

Todas las miradas se posaron en la embarazada señora Uchiha, la cual estaba sentada cerca de ellos con una mano en su enorme barriga y con la otra había roto el vaso de vidrio del cual bebía agua hasta hace unos minutos

- Hija recuerda que no debes exaltarte – dijo Minato preocupado – ya me encargo yo de darle un escarmiento a mi yerno

- no creo que tengas tiempo papa – dijo Alexis que el enojo se le bajo de golpe y tenia los ojos entrecerrados

- ¿Por qué no? – pregunto Minato confundido

- porque acabo de romper fuente… de nuevo – dijo ella con una mirada sepulcral

La expresión de sorpresa de todos era para echarles una foto, Alexis empezó a respirar agitadamente mientras un charco de sangre y un extraño fluido amarillo que no quisieron preguntar que era, se expandía por debajo de ella, todos dieron un salto alejándose de ella excepto Yondaime que la sujeto por los hombros

- vamos hija respira hondo, recuerda los ejercicios – decía un nervioso Yondaime

- Oh no otra vez – dijo Temari preocupada

- para mi que tus hijos les encanta la fiesta – dijo Kankuro divertido para luego recibir un zape de su esposa – siempre se les ocurre nacer en una

- no es el momento para bromas Kankuro – dijo Kasumi alarmada y molesta

- bien pongamos orden – dijo Sakura olvidándose momentáneamente de sus celos – hay que llevar a Alexis al Hospital ahora

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-..-.-.-

- ¿sucede algo? – pregunto Joey mirando a los gemelos que se detuvieron de golpe

- acabo de sentir un raro presentimiento – dijo Odín para luego mirara a su hermana

- algo le pasa a mama – murmuro Andy con la mano en el corazón

- ¿que le puede pasar? – pregunto James

- lo único es que su hermano se haya adelantado – dijo Jinko tranquilamente

Hubo un enorme silencio entre la Generación Peligro, todos se miraron entre si y luego miraron hacia el lugar donde estaban los adultos reunidos y con sorpresa vieron que un extraño charco de algo rojo y amarillo estaba bajo Alexis y ella se tomaba con fuerza la panza, los gemelos no lo pensaron dos veces y dejando lo que estaban haciendo de inmediato se lanzaron para allá aunque Odín se desvió del camino para ir por su padre y darle un buen golpe en el hombro

- oye más respeto para tu padre Odín – gruño Itachi molesto

- lo tendría si te preocuparas mas por mama – gruño Odín de una forma parecida a la de él – que no vez que mama esta a apunto de dar a luz y tu aquí dejando que esta resbalosa te manoseé

- oyeme mocoso a mi no me dices resbalosa – gruño Yuki molesta

- usted no se meta – dijo Drew molesto que había acompañado a su amigo

- ¿que tu madre esta que? – pregunto Itachi sorprendido igual que Sasuke

Como única respuesta, tanto Odín como Drew señalan a Alexis rodeada por todos mientras le apretaba la mano a Gaara que fue el primero que pilló y este no pudo soltarse, medio segundo después Itachi ya estaba a lado de su esposa tomando el lugar de Gaara para alivio de este

- Cariño ¿Estas bien? – pregunto Itachi preocupado

- te parece que estoy bien – le contesto con ferocidad apretándole más la mano

- AAAAAAhhhhhhhh mi mano – se quejo Itachi

- ¿Que están esperan? – Pregunto Sakura con molestia – vamos al hospital

Naruto de inmediato movilizo a los ANBU que estaban en la fiesta para cuidarlo y toda la comitiva se dirigió al hospital de la hoja, dado que esta vez Tsunade estaba muy ebria para atender el parto, Sakura se encargaría aunque de alguna manera que ni yo me explico, Tsunade logro escaparse de sus cuidadores y entro para ayudar, provocando un gran alboroto en la sala de parto que puso los pelos de punta a los de afuera, Minato y Naruto estaban como hace 16 años, dando vueltas como leones enjaulados esperando el resultado, Odín estaba completamente despeinado de tantas veces que se revolvía el cabello mientras Himeno trataba de tranquilizarlo, Andy estaba que se acababa las uñas de sus manos de los nervios y seguía con las de Drew sino fuera que el la abrazo impidiendo seguir, los demás parecían igual de impacientes que hace 16 años y el futuro nuevo papa… estaba desaparecido… de nuevo

- por Kami ¿Cómo es posible que a Itachi le pasen estas cosas? – decía Sasuke restregándose la cara con la mano

- siento un muy feo deja vú – dijo Zahra suspirando

- lo se – dijo Sai a su lado, dibujando o sino se iba a poner a dar vueltas como Naruto

- Me pregunto porque hay tanto escándalo allí dentro – dijo Ryo mirando la puerta

- no se pero me esta poniendo nervioso – dijo Tetsu a punto de seguir los pasos de su padre y abuelo

- ¿Dónde esta el tío Itachi? – pregunto Ashley extrañada al no ver a s u tío favorito

- hasta donde yo se fue a la casa por la ropa de nuestro nuevo primo – dijo Atem recargado en la pared en la típica pose de su padre

- pero eso fue hace tres horas y media – dijo Alex extrañada

- conociéndolo seguro se perdió – dijo Shikamaru tranquilamente

- ¿perdido? – preguntaron incrédulos la Generación Peligro

- sucedió lo mismo cuando nacieron los gemelos y Drew – dijo Tenten sonriendo a la Generación Peligro – le dio como dos vueltas al Hospital y entro por la cocina del lugar, arrollando en su camino a una pobre anciana con una cazuela por sombrero

- en serio – dijeron todos sorprendidos

- aja – dijo Tenten asintiendo

- vaya con que aquí están – dijo Deidara llegando en compañía de Kisame quien cargaba a un inconsciente Itachi

- se que me voy arrepentir de preguntar pero ¿Que le paso al idiota de mi Aniki? – pregunto Sasuke con una gota de sudor

- pues no lo sabemos muy bien – dijo Kisame dejando a Itachi en una de las bancas mientras que los que estaban sentados allí se levantan – estábamos por entrar a la aldea cuando Itachi se nos estampo encima diciendo que tenía que ir al hospital porque su hijo iba a nacer

- logramos evitarlo pero el muy idota se estampo contra un árbol y quedo inconsciente – continuo Deidara como quien quiere la cosa, dejando a todos con una gota de sudor y perplejos por la historia – así que decidimos traerlo para acá porque lo más seguro es que estuvieran acá, por cierto supongo que esto ha de ser del bebe

Deidara dejo una pañalera sobre el estomago del Uchiha mayor, pero antes de que alguno pudiera decir algo, la escena fue nuevamente interrumpida por Sakura que acababa de salir, totalmente despeinada con la ropa manchada de sangre

- ¿Que le paso a Itachi? – pregunto Sakura extrañada al verlo

- se estampo contra un árbol fuera de Konoha – dijo Yuki ya que los demás estaban demasiado incrédulos para responder

- porque no me extraña – dijo Sakura suspirando – al menos esta vez no trae una cazuela por sombrero

- ¿Cómo esta mama, tía Sakura? – pregunto Andy curiosa y preocupada

- ¿Esta bien?... ¿Y Tai? – pregunto Odín enseguida

- no se preocupen, tanto Lexi como el bebe están bien y en excelentes condiciones, a decir verdad el bebe solo se adelanto unas horas, al parecer el enojo de Alexis hizo que se adelantara – dijo Sakura – aunque tuvimos problemas porque Tsunade-sama se coloco a la Sala de Parto

- ¿Cómo hizo eso? – pregunto Kabuto sorprendido

- a saber – dijo la pelirosa encogiéndose de hombros

- ¿podemos ver al bebe? – pregunto Lance curioso

- el bebe esta en estos momentos en el cunero así que pueden ir a verlo mientras que llevan a Alexis a su habitación – dijo Sakura sonriendo

- Auch mi cabeza – dijo Itachi despertando – ¿Que me paso?

- corrías como loco por Konoha hacía la salida, gritando que tu hijo iba a nacer y terminaste estampado contra un árbol – dijo Deidara tranquilamente

- Felicidades Itachi, tu hijo ya nació – dijo Kisame sonriendo pero la sonrisa se le borro al ver como Itachi volvía a desmayarse

- Hay cosas que nunca cambian – dijeron a coro Sakura y Sasuke suspirando

A los demás les salio una gota de sudor mientras que sus respectivos hijos, guiados por los Gemelos habían corrido hacia la sección de cunero para ver al nuevo Uchiha…


	4. Sentimientos Confusos 1 parte

Seguramente me han de querer matar por tardar tanto pero es que y aunque suene trillado tengo mucha tarea, trabajos, clase y exámenes, y tardare un poco aunque me molesta que el cap sea tan corto pero no tengo tiempo de alargarlo pero el siguiente Cáp. será más largo presentando las parejas en la generación peligro y la participación de los padres

**Naruto no me pertenece sino a Masashi Kishimoto yo solo los uso con para torturarlos jeje aunque no m molestaría tener a Itachi como regalo de navidad, Himeno Asakura le pertenece a la autora del mismo nombre el resto de personajes que no conozcan son míos**

**Nota.- **ESCUCHEN BIEN, CUANDO DEJEN SU REVIEW **POR FAVOR DEJEN UN MAIL DE CONTACTO** PARA PODER MANDARLES LA RESPUESTA A SUS REVIEW, SI NO HACEN ESO NO PODRE CONTESTARLES

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- cambio de escena

"dejen review" pensamientos

Okaasan.- mama

Otousan.- papa

* * *

_Para unos El Amor... es brindar calidez, sentir esa sensación de que puedes contar con esa persona y brindar tu mismo esa seguridad. Es dejar todo lo material para entregarte sin reservas ni condiciones es esperar, así sea una eternidad..._

**Naruto: The Following Generation**

**Capitulo 4**

**Sentimientos Confusos... Primera Parte**

**Un mes después, ****Mansión Uchiha**

Ashley soltó un suspiro mientras se encontraba de cabeza en el sofá con los pies colgando del respaldo

- que hago – murmuro Ashley – que hago… que hago

- ¿que haces de que hija? – pregunto Sakura curiosa entrando a la sala con varios papeles en las manos

- Okaasan – dijo Ashley sorprendida – ¿No estabas en el hospital?

- si pero hoy quería llegar temprano así que me traje trabajo – dijo la pelirosa sonriendo – ¿y tus tíos?

- la tía Andy esta en su cuarto con Tai y el tío Itachi aun no regresa del Cuartel – comunico la chica volviendo su vista al techo

- ¿y tu hermano y tus primos? – pregunto mientras dejaba la cosas en un sofá y se sentaba, quitándose las zapatillas

- Atem esta con Tetsu practicando en el jardín con papa que regreso temprano y los gemelos están en una misión y regresan en una semana – dijo Ashley distraídamente

- ¿Te sucede algo hija? – Pregunto Sakura mirándola enarcando una ceja – te noto distraída

- no me sucede nada – dijo Ashley con indiferencia

Sakura frunció el ceño, cada día que pasaba Ashley se comportaba como su padre y eso ciertamente le preocupaba pues temía que fuera tan ambicioso como el y terminara siguiendo sus pasos: traicionar la aldea e irse con el malo en turno

- Es algún chico ¿cierto? – dijo Sakura con seriedad mirando a su sorprendida hija

- ¿Co…Como? – pregunto Ashley sorprendida

- ¿Cómo lo supe? Fácil hija, te conozco ya estas en la edad de enamorarte además yo me ponía igual, de cabeza mientras pensaba en tu padre – dijo la señora Uchiha sonriendo

Ashley se le quedo viendo a su madre, la cual sonreía dulcemente y sus ojos brillaban como nunca, solo cuando estaba con Sasuke o hablaba de él, la joven Uchiha se sentó bien en el sofá y…

- Okaasan ¿Cómo conociste a Otousan? – pregunto Ashley curiosa

- fue cuando estábamos en la academia, tu padre siempre fue perseguido por las niñas por lo lindo que era y luego por lo atractivo que se volvió, claro que al principio fui una fan más de él pero cuando al salir de la academia estuve en el mismo equipo que él y tu padrino Naruto todo cambio – dijo Sakura con una sonrisa recordando esos tiempos y luego rió por lo bajo – aunque hacíamos un curios equipo

- ¿Por qué? – pregunto Ashley curiosa

- Je porque éramos un triangulo amoroso, Naruto estaba enamorado de mi, yo de Sasuke y el no pensaba en eso en aquel entonces pero al ir creciendo poco a poco fuimos tomando nuestro camino, Naruto se dio cuenta de que Hinata llevaba toda la vida enamorado de él y Sasuke al fin me noto pero para estar juntos tuvimos que pasar muchas penurias – dijo con una triste sonrisa recordando los tiempos difíciles que vivieron pero – dime Ashley ¿Quién es el afortunado?

- no hay nadie mama – dijo ella sonrojada mientras bajaba la mirada, escondiendo su rostro tras su flequillo

- a mi no puedes engañar hija – dijo Sakura sonriendo dulcemente – ese chico es Ray ¿verdad?

- ¿soy demasiado obvia? – pregunto Ashley con sarcasmo recordando una platica similar que tuvo con Alex hace un año

- solo para mentes expertas – dijo Sakura riendo suavemente – hija se que te preocupa lo que diga tu padre pero, el debe de entender que ya no eres su niña, te estas convirtiendo en una hermosa mujer y aunque le duela tiene que darse cuenta que debe dejarte volar libremente¿Ya le dijiste tus sentimientos a Ray?

- no, aun no me pongo nerviosa de solo pensarlo y se me traba la lengua – dijo Ashley sonrojada

Sakura no pudo evitar reír, si desde luego Ashley era la versión femenina de Sasuke

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Casa de la Familia Nara**

**Al mismo tiempo**

Shiori dio un suspiro mientras observaba por la ventana de su habitación, su vida se había complicado mucho esa semana, había tenido una disputa muy fuerte con su prima Hana terminando cada una con una bofetada y enemistadas hasta nuevo aviso, ninguna se podía ver en pintura.

Temari entro en la habitación para recoger la ropa sucia pero se encontró a su hija pensativa y viendo hacia la nada, a simple vista parecía bien pero sus ojos rojos y marcas de lagrimas a penas visibles daban a entender su estado anímico, Temari conocía muy bien a la mayor de sus hijos y su carácter tan parecido al de Shikamaru, la señora Nara dejo el cesto en la cama y acercándose a su hija le dijo

- Muy bien escupelo – Como siempre Temari tan directa

- no estoy de humor Okaasan – dijo Shiori con pesadez

- ¿Tiene que ver con tu pelea con Hanako? – pregunto Temari esta vez con suavidad

- los sentimientos son problemáticos – dijo Shiori suspirando

- lo mismo pensaba tu padre – dijo Temari sonriendo – se que su pelea se debió a Noa pero no vale la pena perder el cariño de tu prima por un chico que a lo mejor no te corresponde

- ese no es el problema Okaasan – dijo Shiori observándola

- ¿A no? – Pregunto extrañada – ¿Entonces?

- Noa se me declaro – murmuro Shiori sonrojada bajando la cabeza

- ¿QUE? – Grito sorprendida la rubia – ¿Cuándo, Dónde?

- Hace una semana en el parque – Shiori parecía algo incomoda

- ¿que le dijiste? – pregunto curiosa la mujer de Shikamaru

- que me diera un tiempo para poner en orden mis ideas y tratar de hablar con Hana – dijo Shiori suspirando mientras volvía a ver a la ventana – es que ella nos vio besándonos

Temari soltó un suspiro y miro hacia el techo, en verdad esa es una situación preocupante talvez si hablara con Kasumi ella podría… la rubia miro de nuevo a su hija y sonrió, su hermosa niña estaba dejando de ser eso, una niña para convertirse en una hermosa mujer

- en esta ocasión no puedo ayudarte hija pero tomes la decisión que tomes cuentas con todo mi apoyo – dijo Temari sonriendo

- gracias Okaasan – dijo Shiori mientras la abrazaba

- y conmigo también cuentas – dijo una voz masculina en la puerta

Tanto madre como hija miraron hacia la puerta, encontrándose para su sorpresa con Shikamaru quien las veía con las manos en los bolsillos y un cigarrillo apagado en los labios

- ¡Otousan! – dijo Shiori sorprendida

- ¡Shikamaru! – exclamo Temari con sorpresa – ¿Desde cuando estas allí?

- solo pasaba por aquí cuando escuche su platica – el Nara se acerco a su esposa e hijas y las abrazo a ambas – Shiori a mi no me hace ninguna gracia de que crezcas pero es inevitable, tarde o temprano tengo que dejarte volar para que busques tu propia vida, pero lo que si se es que Noa es un buen chico

Temari enarco una ceja extrañada y Shiori miro muda del asombro a su papa, entonces la rubia menor cambio su expresión por una de suspicacia acentuando su parecido con Temari

- Escuchaste cuando se me declaro ¿verdad papa?

- problemático – fue la única respuesta del hombre

Madre e hija soltaron un suspiro a la vez, desde luego que Shikamaru nunca cambiaría, Daisuke que pasaba por el pasillo vio la puerta abierta de la recamara de su hermana y la linda escena familiar, este se les quedo viendo confundido y curioso

- ¿Me perdí de algo? – pregunto Dai mirándolos con curiosidad, a Shiori y a Temari les salió una gota de sudor mientras que Shikamaru solo prendió su cigarrillo – "sigo pensando que somos una familia medio rara"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Mansión Hyuga**

**Al mismo tiempo**

Ray se encontraba practicando con su madre en el jardín de la Mansión, Jinko sentada en la rama de un árbol observaba medio distraída las nubes. Aunque al ver como su hermano fallaba por cuarta vez y era casi decapitado por le arma de su madre se fijo mejor en la pelea

- Auch – se quejo Ray sobandose el costado

- Raymond ¿que te pasa? – Pregunto Tenten con el ceño fruncido mientras que Jinko se acercaba a ellos – has estado muy distraído TODO el entrenamiento

- lo siento Okaasan – se disculpo Ray levantándose

- ¿Tienes algún problema? – pregunto Tenten preocupada, Ray no era así por lo general se comportaba como ella solía ser a su edad, ahora parecía el calco perfecto de Neji tanto en apariencia como en personalidad

- No Okaasan – el joven Hyuga parecía bastante distraído

- Lo que sucede Okaasan es que mi nissan esta pensando en Ashley – dijo Jinko metiendo su cuchara

- ¡¡JINKO!! – grito Ray sonrojado, su hermana solo le sonrió burlonamente

- No me digas que no es eso porque si lo es – dijo Jinko burlonamente – Estas-enamorado-de-Ashley

- Ven acá – grito Ray persiguiendo a su hermana

Tenten observaba con una sonrisa como sus dos hijos se encontraban persiguiéndose mutuamente como cuando eran más pequeños, unos calidos y fuertes brazos la rodearon por la cintura y un delicioso aroma masculino llego a su nariz, ella sonrió mientras se relajaba

- Bienvenido Neji-kun – murmuro Tenten recargando su cabeza en el hombre de él

- ¿Que les pasa a los niños? – pregunto enarcando una ceja al ver la carrera

- nada solo están creciendo – dijo Tenten sonriendo – Ray se esta convirtiendo ya en un hombre

- ¿en que sentido?

- en todos, esta enamorado de Ashley – comunico la maestra de armas sonriendo divertida ante la expresión de sorpresa del Hyuga

- Ahora entiendo porque Sasuke le dedica asesinas miradas a Ray cuando lo ve – exclamo Neji separándose de su mujer y atrapando al vuelo a su princesita cuando paso a su lado

- ¡Otousan, Ray me esta molestando! – grito Jinko infantilmente, ella solo se comportaba como cualquier niña de su edad frente a su familia pero fuera de ella, era la versión en femenino de Neji

- ¡No es verdad Otousan, es ella la que empieza! – contesto Ray molesto y todo despeinado

- niños es suficiente – dijo Neji con el ceño fruncido

- Gomenasai Otousan – se disculparon ambos avergonzados

- ahora Ray dime ¿Cómo es eso de que estas enamorado de Ashley Uchiha? – pregunto Neji con seriedad

Ray se sonrojo y bajo la mirada, Jinko empezó hacerle burla mientras que Tenten sonreía con ternura

- pues la verdad no se – dijo el algo incomodo – creo que fue desde aquel viaje en el tiempo que hicimos, pero de todos modos Sasuke-sama no deja que me acerque a ella

- Oh no te preocupes hijo, Sakura se encargara de eso – dijo Tenten despreocupadamente haciendo que su esposo e hijos la miraran

- ¿Cómo sabes eso? – pregunto Neji enarcando una ceja

- porque conozco a Sakura y se que ella intercederá por su hija porque a leguas se nota que también esta enamorada de Ray, y como no estarlo si es tan guapo – dijo Tenten estirándole los cachetes al ojiblanco

- Okaasan no hagas eso – se quejo Ray

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Casa de la Familia Hatake**

**Misma hora**

Kurenai y Zahra se encontraban haciendo la comida mientras que Kakashi y Sai estaban en el cuartel ANBU, Drew se había ido a una misión con los gemelos, Akeno estaba en la sala viendo la tele junto con Yaiza, Noa venía entrando en la cocina trayendo consigo una cesta con verduras de las cosecha que tenía Zahra en el patio trasero

- Aquí esta lo que pediste Okaasan – dijo Noa

- gracias hijo

- ¿Te sucede algo Noa? – pregunto Kurenai al ver a su sobrino decaído

- nada tía tan solo que el amor es problemático – dijo Noa dando un suspiro

Kurenai y Zahra intercambiaron una mirada y luego miraron al joven peliplateado; la primera rió divertida y la segunda sonrió con ternura

- ya le dijiste a Shiori que te gusta – no fue pregunta si no afirmación por parte de la esposa de Sai

- si – dijo el con pesadez – pero cuando estaba a punto de decirme algo, su prima Hana apareció y nos vio cuando yo bese a Shiori y ella me dijo que le diera tiempo para arreglar las cosas con Hana ya que al parecer ella esta enamorada de mí

- vaya que complicado – dijo Kurenai suspirando

- ¿que puedo hacer? – pregunto Noa desesperado

- primero hijo calmate – dijo Zahra con seriedad – segundo dale el tiempo que Shiori te pidió, ya veras que todo se solucionara

- eso espero Okaasan – murmuro Noa suspirando

- hijo será mejor que vayas con tu hermana y tu prima a ver la tele – dijo Kurenai

- Hai tía Kurenai

Noa salió de la cocina directo hacia la sala y se dejo caer a lado de su hermana, tanto Yaiza como Akeno lo miraron curioso, nunca habían visto al normalmente tranquilo y alegre Noa tan decaído

- ¿Quién se murió? – pregunto Yaiza curiosa mientras Akeno se metía una cuchara de helado que estaba comiendo junto con su prima

- nadie… por el momento – dijo Noa con cara sepulcral

- Primo ¿Estas bien? – pregunto Akeno curiosa

- si…

- Niisan ¿te sucedió algo con Shiori? – pregunto Yaiza curiosa

- ¿acaso soy tan predecible? – pregunto con amargura

- si – dijeron a coro las dos

- le confesé a Shiori que me gustaba pero ella me dijo que le diera tiempo

- pero si Shiori te quiere – dijo Yaiza exaltada – voy a matar a Dai por darme información incorrecta – murmuro por lo bajo

- ¿decías? – pregunto Noa mirándola

- nada – dijo Yaiza con una gota de sudor y una sonrisa nerviosa

- ¿que piensas hacer primo?

- esperar solo puedo hacer eso, hasta que Shiori se reconcilie con Hana

- ¿acaso se pelaron? – pregunto Yaiza sorprendida después de todo Shiori, Hermione y Hana eran muy unidas

- Hiro me dijo que Hana esta enamorada de Noa – dijo Akeno mirando a su prima, quien abrió los ojos sorprendida

- ahora entiendo – murmuro la chica con el ceño fruncido

* * *

Para Moni-chan.- si quieres ser la pareja de Deidei enviame la ficha de tu personaje a susaku. Ayame.- podrias dejar un mail de contacto para poder responder tus dudas


	5. Sentimientos Confusos 2 parte

Aquí esta el nuevo capitulo y lamento la demora es que tuve que rehacer el capitulo dos veces, tengo problemas con el Internet y encima estaba presentando, el siguiente capitulo es el ultimo con referente a las parejas que ya tengo definidas de la generación peligro, por cierto subí una nueva historia la cual estoy haciendo junto con mi amiga Neka-Yamila, la historia se llama "**Alas Guerreras**" y se encuentra bajo la cuenta de **Neka-Shadow** me gustaría que pudieran leerla, solo tienen que ir a mi profile y buscar en mis autores favoritos y la encontraran; por fis aunque sea un review chiquito

**Naruto no me pertenece sino a Masashi Kishimoto yo solo los uso con para torturarlos jeje aunque no m molestaría tener a Itachi como regalo de navidad, Himeno Asakura le pertenece a la autora del mismo nombre el resto de personajes que no conozcan son míos**

**Nota.- **ESCUCHEN BIEN, CUANDO DEJEN SU REVIEW **POR FAVOR DEJEN UN MAIL DE CONTACTO** PARA PODER MANDARLES LA RESPUESTA A SUS REVIEW, SI NO HACEN ESO NO PODRE CONTESTARLES

**

* * *

** **Naruto: The Following Generation**

**Capitulo 5**

**Sentimientos Confusos 2° Parte**

**Florería Yamanaka ****Mismo día**

- Mama ¿Cómo te enamoraste de papa? – pregunto Naomi curiosa mientras miraba a su madre hacer un arreglo floral

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – Pregunto Ino extrañada – tu sabes como fue

- no, lo que Joey y yo hicimos fue darles un empujoncito pero nunca supe que fue lo que le viste a papa

Ino paro lo que estaba haciendo y miro al techo pensativa, buscando las palabras adecuadas

- bueno a decir verdad no estoy muy segura – dijo ella pensativa – supongo que porque su personalidad es tan extrovertida como la mía, tenemos gustos similares o talvez fue que se comporto muy lindo conmigo y me saco de la depresión que tuve cuando me di cuenta que Sasuke-kun jamás me haría caso y que su corazón siempre le había pertenecido a Sakura

- ¿en serio? – pregunto Naomi sorprendida

- así es – murmuro ella con la vista pérdida y su mente en sus recuerdos, una pequeña sonrisa apareció en el níveo rostro de la rubia – de hecho fue Kiba el que propuso que lo intentáramos para ver si la relación funcionaba y para nuestra sorpresa así fue, fueron unos años fantásticos hasta que me pidió matrimonio pobrecito estaba muy nervioso esa noche que no paro de tirar todo lo que tenia a la mano

- jamás he visto a papa nervioso

- claro que si ¿acaso no recuerdas cuando nació Joey?

- mama tenía dos años cuando eso paso ¿recuerdas? – dijo la rubia menor como si fuera muy obvio

- ah es cierto – dijo Ino con una sonrisa a modo de disculpa – por cierto ¿Por qué de pronto estas tan interesada en como me enamore de tu padre Naomi?

- ¿eh? Ah bueno es que veras – murmuro Naomi sonrojada – hay un chico que me gusta

- espero que no sea Drew – dijo Ino con el ceño fruncido – porque no quiero que vuelvas a discutir con Andy y Ashley como sucedió antes

- no – negando con la cabeza mientras una gota de sudor bajaba por su cabeza – lo de Drew solo fue pasajero

- menos mal – dio aliviada – bien y ¿Quién es el afortunado? – con una picara sonrisa

- es Kenji – murmuro Naomi sonrojada

Ino que bebía un poco de agua del vaso que tenia a lado, escupió el contenido de la sorpresa al escuchar que su hija estaba enamorada del hijo de uno de sus mejores amigos y antiguo compañero de equipo

- ¡¡¿QUE?!! – Grito Ino sorprendida – ¡¡¿ESTAS ENAMORADA DE KENJI AKIMICHI?!!

- Mama tampoco es para que me grites si no estoy sorda – se quejo la Inuzuka mientras que Akiru acostado a los pies de la menor se tapaba las orejas con las patas, ya que cuando Ino grita, grita en serio y deja sordo a cualquiera

- lo siento es que me sorprendiste – se disculpo la rubia – no lo puedo creer aunque tampoco es tan malo

- el problema es que no se si yo le gusto – dijo Naomi dando un suspiro

- como no le vas a gustar si eres muy hermosa hija – dijo Ino sonriendo mientras acariciaba su cabeza – ¿ya se lo dijiste?

- aun no, estoy tratando de pensar como decírselo – dijo la rubia menor nerviosa – lo que me preocupa es la reacción de Otousan, ya sabes que me cela mucho

- lo se – Ino soltó un suspiro, su marido era un celoso de primera para con su reina (Ino) y su princesita (Naomi) – pero no te preocupes Naomi, yo me encargare que tu padre no te hostigue tanto y te deje ser novia de Kenji

- Arigato Okaasan – dijo Naomi sonriendo mientras abrazaba a su madre

**Veterinaria Inuzuka**

Después de mucho ahorrar y largas jornadas de trabajo en misiones, Kiba con ayuda de su hermana Hana y también de en aquel entonces prometida Ino Yamanaka logro formar su sueño: tener una cadena de veterinarias no solo en Konoha sino en la mayoría del País del Fuego y pequeñas aldeas cercanas; en Konoha era el director general, no solo era un Jounin fuerte sino también un medico veterinario excelente.

En estos momentos se encontraba en la sala de observaciones acompañado de su hijo menor Joseph quien se empezó a interesar en el negocio familiar (por decirlo de alguna manera), Kiba había notado que su cachorro estaba bastante distraído tanto como para confundir papales y medicamentos lo cual podría ser fatal para los pobres animales

- Joey, hijo ¿Estas bien? – pregunto Kiba preocupado mirando al ojiazul

- Hai Otousan ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – dijo este medio distraído

- porque le estas dando semillas para aves a un chihuahua – dijo Kiba con una gota de sudor viendo la cara del pobrecito perro ante lo que daban mientras que el ave estaba quejándose a gritos o mejor dicho chirridos

Joey parpadeo confundido mirando a los dos animales y una gota de sudor surco su mejilla, vaya que estaba muy distraído en verdad, de inmediato cambio ambos alimentos para alivio de los animales y de Kiba que ya no soportaba los lamentos del ave

- Gomenasai Otousan – se disculpo Joey avergonzado, sucesos como esos le habían estado sucediendo toda la semana

- Estas muy distraído Joey, será acaso que te gusta alguien – dijo Kiba con una sonrisa divertida a modo de broma

- ¿Cómo se cuando una niña me gusta Otousan? – pregunto Joey mirándolo seriamente

- yo lo decía solo en broma – dijo Kiba sorprendido y medio perplejo – ¿Te gusta alguien en serio?

- la verdad no se, por eso te pregunto que como puedo saberlo – dijo Joey cruzándose de brazos y con una expresión muy similar a la que Ino pone cuando quiere que le diga algo

Kiba se quedo pensativo y luego de asegurarse de que los animales estaban bien, llevo a su hijo a la cafetería donde podrían hablar más tranquilos

- Otousan ¿me responderás?

- explícame quien es primero ¿no?

- ¿es necesario? – pregunto Joey incomodo

- si – dijo Kiba rotundamente

- la niña que me gusta es Yaiza – dijo Joey sonrojado

- ah – dijo Kiba bebiendo de su café hasta que capto la frase completa y escupió lo bebido – ¡¡¿ESTAS ENAMORADO DE LA LOCA DE LA HIJA DEL CHICO SONRISAS?!!

Joey se tapo los oídos ante el grito de su padre mientras que los demás que estaban en la cafetería los veían como si estuvieran locos

- Otousan grita más fuerte creo que un Suna no te han oído – gruño Joey de forma perruna

- lo siento hijo pero es que me sorprendiste – dijo Kiba con una gota de sudor – pero de todas las niñas te tenias que enamorar de esa loca

- Yaiza-chan no esta loca solo es algo hiperactiva – se quejo el castaño

- Alex es hiperactiva pero Yaiza esta loca, vale de acuerdo olvidemos eso – dijo Kiba rascándose la cabeza – dime exactamente que es lo que sientes cuando estas con ella

- bueno pues me pongo nervioso cuando la veo, siento como mi si tuviera mariposas en el estomago y siempre que ella me apoya siento como si una enorme fuerza naciera en mí – dijo Joey mientras miraba el vaso de jugo que tenia en las manos – y no me gusta que los chicos se acerquen tanto a ella, de tan solo pensar que alguien la aleje de mi me da uno se que, que no puedo explicar

- jajajajajajajaja – rió Kiba divertido ante la cara de molestia y extrañeza de su hijo

- ¿que es tan gracioso? – pregunto Joey inflando los cachetes

- Joey hijo mío estas enamorado en serio de esa loca chica – dijo Kiba divertido mientras que Joey estaba más rojo que un tomate maduro haciendo que su padre riera más fuerte

**Casa Akimichi**

**Mismo día**

En este lugar todo se encontraba tranquilo, Kenji estaba entrenando en el patio con su padre mientras su hermana menor y su mama estaban en la cocina preparando la cena, pero el mayor de los Akimichi como todos los chicos y/o niños en este fic se encontraba tan distraído como los demás

- suficiente entrenamiento por hoy Kenji – dijo Chouji al ver a su hijo tan distraído

- Gomenasai Otousan – se disculpo el castaño de ojos amatistas

- hijo ¿te ha sucedido algo últimamente?

- Iie Otousan – negó el chico – ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- es que has estado muy distraído – dijo Chouji con el ceño fruncido – de hecho parece epidemia todos los de la Generación Peligro parecen distraídos

- no me he fijado

- se nota – dijo Chouji con sarcasmo para luego relajar su expresión – vamos Kenji sabes que puedes confiar en mi ¿verdad?

- claro Otousan es solo que… no se exactamente lo que me pasa – dejándose caer sobre la banca cerca de la entrada de su casa, su padre se sentó a su lado – como diría Shiori esto es problemático

- hijo sino me das alguna pista no podré ayudarte – dijo Chouji sonriendo divertido, era curioso como su hijo, la hija de Shikamaru y la hija de Ino formaran un mismo equipo como lo fueran ellos en su juventud pese que Naomi llevaba genes Inuzuka

- bueno es que, de un tiempo para acá me siento raro cuando estoy cerca de Naomi – dijo Kenji sonrojado – cuando le hablo o me mira me pongo nervioso, añoro su compañía cuando no la tengo cerca ¿Que crees que significa eso?

Chouji miro a su hijo sorprendido pero luego soltó una fuerte carcajada que desconcertó a su hijo pero que alerto a su esposa y a Kisara, quienes se asomaron por la puerta

- ¿de que te ríes querido? – pregunto Akari la esposa de Chouji mirando con sus ojos amatistas a su esposo

- ¿Otousan? – pregunto Kisara confundida y curiosa

- Kenji, hijo mío lo que te sucede es un curioso mal llamado Amor – dijo Chouji sonriendo

- ¿amor? – dijo Kenji sonrojado

- ¿amor? – dijo Akari con los ojos como platos

- ¿amor? – Kisara contrario a sus familiares se soltó a reír segundos después – jajajajajajajaja ¡¡AL FIN SE DIO CUENTA!!

Todos miraron a Kisara la cual se reía como loca sujetándose el estomago

- No me hace gracia – gruño Kenji mirando a su hermana

- hay Nissan es que eres tan obvio – se burlo Kisara sonriendo – tanto como Noa y Shiori, Ashley y Ray, sabía que tarde o más temprano reaccionarías

- ¿entonces crees que tenga oportunidad? – pregunto Kenji esperanzado

- pues claro baka – dijo Kisara mirando a su hermano – Naomi al parecer siente algo por ti que no se que es pero seguro si le pregunto a Joey lo sabe, talvez solo espera a que te declares

- Crecen tan rápido – dijo Akari sonriendo mientras veía a sus hijos discutir la manera en que Kenji se declarase a Naomi

- ya lo creo pero el problema va a ser Kiba – dijo Chouji suspirando – cela demasiado a Naomi

- ¿deberíamos de pedirle ayuda a Ino?

- me temo que si, posiblemente solo sea pasajero pero el primer amor siempre es especial – dijo Chouji sonriendo, recordando con cariño lo que alguna vez había sentido por su amiga Ino

Akari miro a su esposo pero no dijo nada, después de todo ella sabía sus sentimientos hacia Ino y hacia ella misma que ahora era su esposa

**Casa de la Familia Hatake**

**De nuevo**

- y a todo esto Yaiza ¿Cómo te va con Joey? – pregunto Akeno curiosa

- ¿Cómo me va de que? – pregunto confundida

- ¿Joey? – Pregunto Noa sorprendido – ¿Joseph Inuzuka?

- hay otro acaso – Akeno parecía la mar de divertida con la situación – vamos Yaiza dime

- es que no te entiendo – dijo la joven

- Ay Yaiza es que se nota a leguas que le gustas a Joey

- ¡¡¿EN SERIO?!!

- ¡¡¿QUE?!! – grito Noa sorprendido

- y yo que creí que la despistada era yo – murmuro por lo bajo la Hatake

- ¿Que sucede niños? – Zahra entro en la sala alertada por los gritos

- ¿Por qué gritan? – pregunto Kurenai curiosa

- por nada Okaasan – dijo Akeno sonriendo

Una vez que Kurenai y Zahra regresaron a la cocina, los chicos regresaron a la plática

- ¿entonces Joey esta enamorado de mi?

- si o al menos su comportamiento me da a entender eso – dijo Akeno pensativa

- vaya quien lo diría – dijo Noa pensativo pero luego frunció el ceño – pero si cree que se te acercara esta de guasa

- Oh no empieces – gruño Yaiza molesta

- Al menos agradece que el tío Sai no conoce los celos

- si los conocen pero no los sabe expresar – Noa parecía feliz de que el tema de la conversación fuera por otro rumbo que no fuera su vida amorosa

- ¿Entonces que sientes por Joey? – pregunto Akeno curiosa

- bueno es un chico muy lindo y amable – dijo Yaiza pensativa y con una curiosa sonrisa muy parecida a la que su padre ponía antes – aunque es algo impulsivo y arrogante

- es hijo de Kiba-san que esperabas

- ¿y que más? – pregunto Noa curioso siendo observado por su hermana y prima

- Noa ¿te das cuenta de la forma en que te estas comportando? O.O

- si como una de ustedes – Noa parecía horrorizado ante ese pensamiento pro tragándose su orgullo continuo – pero si voy a matar a Joey al menos deseo tener un motivo

-¿Por qué matarías a Joey hijo? – Sai entraba en la casa junto con Kakashi

- Oh por la simple razón de que mmmm – Yaiza se lanzo sobre su hermano tapándole la boca

- jejeje es que Joey le debe dinero, si eso – Yaiza sonreía nerviosamente mirando a su padre y su tío mientras que Noa se ponía azul por falta de aire

- bueno tampoco es para tanto Noa – dijo Kakashi negando con la cabeza

- Yaiza deja ya a tu hermano que se esta poniendo azul y tu Noa, si Joey te debe dinero no es motivo suficiente para matarlo

- Hai Otousan – dijeron ambos a coro

- ¿y tu madre Akeno?

- en la cocina con la tía Zahra, Otousan – dijo Akeno mientras metía la cuchara en le bote de helado pero este desapareció de pronto – ¡¡Hey!!

- cuantas veces te he dicho que no puedes comer helado antes de la comida Akeno – dijo Kakashi severamente

- pero papa – se quejo la pelinegra

- pero nada hija, ya sabes las reglas

- no es justo – se quejo de nuevo la ojicastaña-rojizo, Kakashi se dirigió hacia la cocina seguido de Sai

- Bueno ya que estamos en esas – dijo Yaiza unos minutos después de que su padre y su tío se fuera, giro hacia su prima que seguía maldiciendo su suerte – Akeno ¿sabías que Daisuke Nara siente algo por ti?

- ¿eh?... ¿Dijiste algo?

Noa y Yaiza cayeron hacia atrás con sendas gotas de sudor ante la respuesta de la menor de los hermanos Hatake, Akeno miraba sin comprender a sus primos ¿acaso había dicho algo malo?

- Por dios Akeno no puedes ser tan despistada – se quejo Yaiza molesta

- lo siento ¿de que estabas hablando?

- que Daisuke Nara siente algo por ti – dijo Noa negando con la cabeza, se notaba a leguas que era digna hija de Kakashi Hatake

- O.O…

- ¿Akeno? – llamo Yaiza al ver a su prima sonrojada y con la mirada ida

- ¿Akeno? – llamo esta vez Noa preocupado

- creo que la perdimos – Yaiza agitaba su mano delante del rostro de su prima pero nada

- Oh dios y ahora

- déjame a mi – Yaiza sonreía maliciosamente, Noa se hizo hacia atrás por instinto digo después de todo estaba tratando con la loca de su hermana quien fuera quien voló la Academia

Yaiza tomo aire y luego tomando a su prima por los hombros… empezó a agitarla de tal forma que casi la desnuca, Noa con una gota de sudor observaba eso al igual que Kakashi y Sai que habían regresado a la sala

**Casa de la Familia Nara**

**Cuarto de Shiori**

- ¿Entonces ya eres novia de Noa? – pregunto Daisuke sorprendido metido en la reunión familiar

- aun no le he dado una respuesta – dijo Shiori acostada en la cama mientras que sus padres los observaban desde el suelo

- ¿y que esperas?... ¿que alguien más te gane?

- Hijo tampoco es tan fácil – dijo Temari

- a todo esto Dai, escuche un curioso rumor – dijo Shiori levantándose y mirando a su hermano

- ¿que rumor? – preguntaron tanto padre como hijo

- que Daisuke esta enamorado de Akeno Hatake

- ¡¿QUE?! – gritaron los señores Nara sorprendidos

- ¿Quién te dijo eso? – pregunto Dai molesto y sonrojado

- no recuerdo el caso es que en el grupo esta corriendo ese rumor y no me extrañaría que Akeno ya lo supiera porque Yaiza me lo dijo a mi – encogiéndose de hombros

- voy a matar Jinko – gruño por lo bajo Daisuke – ella es la única que lo sabe

- Oh no, Daisuke también – dijo Temari cubriéndose el rostro

- ¿Akeno Hatake? – murmuro Shikamaru cubriéndose el rostro también – porque de todas las niñas tuvo que elegirla a ella

- al menos agradece que no es a Yaiza

- si creo que tienes razón

- Hola estoy aquí recuerdan – dijo Daisuke molesto y exaltado

* * *

No sean malos y dejenme review tanto aqui como en Alas Guerreras además de que los invito a los fics de mi amigo dragonwar y los de Neka-Yamila


	6. La sombra que se agita en la oscuridad

Naruto.- Hola querido lectores soy su amigo Uzumaki Naruto el mejor Hokage que Konoha haya te… - una enciclopedia interrumpe su presentación, a penas si tiene tiempo de esquivarla - ¡¡TEME¿QUE RAYOS TE PASA?

Sasuke.- limitate a leer la hoja que Fanny-chan te dio – con indiferencia

Naruto.- pero no tenías que ser tan brusco – bastante molesto

Sasuke.- a ver dobe, dama acá se nota que no puedes leer ni un simple recado – intentando quitarle un papel

Naruto.- olvídalo – alzando la mano

Ambos iniciaron una pelea por el dichoso papel hasta que ¡¡PUM!!... ¡¡CRASH!!...

Sakura.- disculpen a este par de niños jeje – miro hacia atrás donde tanto Uzumaki como Uchiha están inconsciente por un buen golpe de ella – Fanny-chan nos a pedido que les entreguemos este mensaje, debido a problemas fuera de su control en conjunto con el pequeño accidente con unas escaleras hace una semana, la publicación de esta historia se retrasara un poco más de lo debido y se disculpa que el capitulo fuera tan corto, tanto Fanny-chan como nosotros esperamos que puedan entender esto y que le tengan un poquito de paciencia, se les agradece su atención ahora por favor pasen a leer el cap 6, oh una casa más tanto ella como Neka-Yamila-san los invitan a su historia Alas Guerreras la cual espera que les guste tanto como esta.

**Naruto no me pertenece sino a Masashi Kishimoto yo solo los uso con para torturarlos jeje aunque no m molestaría tener a Itachi como regalo de navidad, Himeno Asakura le pertenece a la autora del mismo nombre el resto de personajes que no conozcan son míos**

**

* * *

**

**Naruto: The Following Generation**

**Capitulo 6: ****La sombra que se agita en la oscuridad**

**A 3 meses del secuestro**

**Inicia la cuenta regresiva**

- ¡Al fin en casa! – dijo Andy contenta mientras entraba por las puertas de su aldea natal: Konoha

- Pensé que la misión jamás terminaría – exclamo Drew soltando un suspiro

- Estoy muerto – Odín era arrastrado por su gemela y su cuñado – solo quiero llegar a casa, bañarme, cenar y dormir como un lirón toda la semana

- ya duermes como un lirón Aniki – se burlo la rubia

- jaja que graciosa – gruño el ojinegro

- ya, ya tranquilos, recuerden que aun tenemos que ir con el Hokage – como siempre Drew tenia que ser el referí en las peleas de esos dos, hay cosas que nunca cambian ni con el pasar de los años

- pues vamos que deseo bañarme con todas mis fuerzas – dijo Andy con pesadez

La Triada Carmesí acaba de regresar de su misión, una complicada misión de espionaje y custodia, la cual fue más larga de lo que esperaban ya que, el tiempo y las circunstancias se la complicaron, estuvieron casi un mes entero atrapados en la aldea de la nube (inventada por mi). Luego de unos minutos, el trío llego hasta la Mansión del Hokage encontrándose fuera de la oficina a Hinata platicando con Shizune, quienes al verlos dejaron su platica

- chicos que alegría verlos – dijo Hinata sonriendo

- se tardaron más de lo que pensé en esa misión – dijo Shizune a modo de saludo

- Buenas tardes Tía Hinata, Shizune-san – saludaron a coro los gemelos como era su costumbre

- Buenas tardes Señora Uzumaki, Señora Yakushi – saludo Drew respetuosamente como siempre

- ¿Se encuentra el tío Naruto? – pregunto Andy observando a la ojiblanco

- Hai

- En ese caso pasaremos para entregarle nuestro reporte – Odín se acerco a la puerta y giro la manija

Cuando los tres entraron se dieron cuenta de que el Hokage no estaba solo, lo acompañaban los equipos 7 y 8

- ¡PRIMA! – gritaron a coro Alex y Ashley sonriendo, Kirika les dirigió una tímida sonrisa

- ¿Y yo que?... ¿estoy pintado? – se quejo Odín pero lo ignoraron – nadie me quiere

- ¡¡ODIN-KUN!! – grito cierta peliblanco tacleando al rubio

- ¡Ugh!

Sin previo aviso Himeno, una de las mejores ANBU y novia de Odín Uchiha le cayó encima a este ultimo en su abrazo de boa constrictor; una gota de sudor bajo por las cabezas de los presentes al ver tal escena, las únicas excepciones eran Andy y Drew que estaban acostumbrados a los recibimientos de la loca peliblanca

- Himeno ¿te importa? – pidió Naruto observándoles

- Gomenasai Hokage-sama – se disculpo la peliblanco avergonzada

- aquí esta el reporte de la misión Hokage-sama – Drew puso un fajo de hojas en el escritorio

- Arigatou Drew – Naruto tomo y leyó la primera hoja, unos segundos después se volvió hacia los equipos 7 y 8 – viviendo con ustedes, su misión es entregar este pergamino –sacando uno de su escritorio – al Raikage de la Aldea del Rayo

- disculpe Hokage-sama que intervenga pero ¿no es demasiado enviar dos equipos de Chuunin y sin sus sensei? – pregunto Himeno desconcertada

- ese pergamino es muy importante, además ha habido ataques extraños en la aldea y quiero que investiguen – dijo Naruto con seriedad – y dado que Kakashi y Kiba están ocupados, Himeno los acompañará

Eso desconcertó a todos, era la primera vez que un ANBU acompañaba a dos equipos de Chuunin a una misión de rango C; todos se miraron pero asintieron

- Como ordene Hokage-sama

- bien entonces saldrán mañana temprano, ahora pueden retirarse

- Hai

Todos salieron del despacho dejando aparentemente solo al Hokage. Naruto soltó un suspiro mientras se masajeaba el cuello

- No es peligroso que envíes a ese grupo a investigar

- el equipo 8 es el mejor en investigar y rastreo y el equipo 7 es el mas fuerte de la Generación Peligro después de la Triada Carmesí, estarán bien Teme

Sasuke salio de las sombras poniéndose enfrente de su viejo amigo

- pero…

- mira se que estas preocupado por Ashley, yo también lo estoy por mi hija Alex pero tarde o temprano sabíamos que llegaría el momento de dejarlas volar con libertad

- Hablaste con Sakura ¿cierto? – pregunto Sasuke en un gruñido

- más que hablar me amenazo junto con Hinata-chan – suspiro el rubio – pero en algo tienen razón, no podremos protegerlas toda su vida

- pero al menos podremos intentarlo

- y decías que no querías seguir los pasos de tu hermano – se burlo Naruto – te estas comportando igual de celoso que el

- Oh cállate dobe

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Y ¿Cómo ha estado todo por Konoha en nuestra ausencia? – pregunto Andy curiosa tomada del brazo de Drew, ahora que su padre sabía de su relación ambos por fin habían podido dejar de esconderse

- Uy muchas cosas como el hecho de que Shiori y Noa son novios, Ashley al fin acepto que esta enamorada de mi primo Ray, Naomi y Kenji también se han vueltos novios y…

- ¡¡ALEX YA CALLATE!! – gritaron avergonzadas Shiori, Naomi y Ashley más rojas que un tomate

- ella pregunto ¿no? – la rubia se hacía la inocente pero la zorruna sonrisa que portaba decía todo lo contrario

- muy bien niñas tranquilas – dijo Drew antes de que empeorara todo

- ¿Cómo es eso que estas enamorada de Hyuga, Ashley? – pregunto Odín con el ceño fruncido

- no empieces tu también Odín que suficiente tengo con papa – gruño la peliazul molesta

- no le hagas caso a mi Aniki – dijo Andy dándole un zape – me parece genial Ash-chan y dime ¿ya se lo dijiste?

- no, aun no – Ashley soltó un suspiro de resignación

- oye Shiori-chan ya has arreglado tu problema con Hanako – Himeno miro a la castaña con curiosidad, pero la chica Nara negó con la cabeza

- desgraciadamente no, pero lo estuve pensando y no voy dejar a Noa solo porque Hanako cree quererlo

- podrían explicármelo

- veras Andy-chan, resulta que Hanako esta enamorada o cree estarlo de Noa pero el lo esta desde hace 3 años por Shiori y ella se dio cuenta que también lo quiere y como Noa-kun le pidió ser su novia ella acepto pero… - Alex se cayó miro a Shiori preocupada

- Hana-chan nos vio besándonos aquel día, que fue al siguiente en que ustedes se fueron desde entonces estamos peleadas

- tienen peleadas mes y medio – dijeron los 3 sorprendidos, después de todo Shiori, Hermione y Hanako eran muy unidas y raramente peleaban pero cuando lo hacían tan solo se dejaban de hablar dos días y al tercero ya estaba reconciliadas

- me temo que tomara más tiempo

- vamos Shiori-chan no te desanimes – dijo Naomi sonriéndole mientras que Akiru se frotaba contra la pierna de la Nara

- Nao-chan tiene razón, todo se solucionara tarde o temprano – el Akimichi ponía su mano en el hombre de la castaña dándole ánimos

- Arigato – dijo Shiori sonriéndoles

- así que ustedes dos son novios ne – dijo Andy con una picara sonrisa mirando con sus ojos azabache a la chica Inuzuka y al chico Akimichi, quienes sonrojados asintieron

- ¿que dijo el señor Kiba? – Pregunto Odín curioso – hasta donde sabía no dejaba que ningún chico se te acercara Naomi

- bueno es que mi mama hizo una fiesta para celebrar el cumpleaños de papa, invito a todos sus amigos con sus respectivas familias, y en la celebración Kenji-kun me pidió ser su novia – contó Naomi sonrojada

- lo malo – dijo Kenji suspirando – es que se lo pedí cuando la Ino-san quito la música para decir unas palabras y por lo nervioso que estaba se lo termine gritando

- cuando papa lo escucho parecía que le había dado un sincope pero cuando se recupero termino persiguiendo a Kenji por toda la casa seguido de Akamaru, sino fuera por Shikamaru-san seguro que lo alcanza y termina en el hospital

- en verdad su papa daba mucho miedo – dijo Kenji nervioso

- ni que lo digas, los papas así dan mucho miedo – murmuro Drew con una mueca al recordar lo sucedido con Itachi y el, cuando se entero que Drew salía con su princesita

- pues a mi, mi papa me dio su autorización – dijo Shiori aliviada

- pues que suertuda – se quejo Ashley – seguro mi papa termina usando su Mangekyo Sharingan contra el pobre de Ray

- no si la tía Sakura esta presente – Andy se detuvo al llegar a la esquina – bueno supongo que aquí nos separamos, que les vaya bien en su misión de mañana chicos

- gracias Andy-chan – agradecieron los 6 Chuunin mientras se iban cada uno a su camino excepto Ashley

- ¿Himeno-chan te gustaría venir a cenar a casa? – pregunto Odín mirando a su linda novia

- no me gustaría causar problemas Odín-kun – dijo la peliblanco un tanto nerviosa

- Nah no te preocupes por eso mientras no salgas con tus cosas todo estará bien – dijo Odín con una gota de sudor ante algunas peculiaridades de su novia

- no quieres venir tu también Drew-kun

- no Andy, quisiera llegar a casa a bañarme y dormir un poco, además no me gustaría incordiar a tu padre

- bueno si lo quieres así entonces mañana nos vemos en la tarde ¿vale?

- claro cariño – Drew le sonrió con dulzura y acercándose a ella le dio un beso en los labios – que descanses linda

- lo mismo te digo Drew-kun – murmuro la joven Uchiha sonrojada

Drew le sonrió por ultima vez para luego desaparecer en una nube de humo, todos miraron a Andy quien miraba fijamente el lugar donde había estado su novio y acariciaba sus labios con las mejillas sonrojadas y la vista perdida; Ashley, Odín y Himeno rieron por lo bajo

- creo que ya la perdimos – Ashley le chaqueaba los dedos frente a sus ojos pero no reaccionaba

- supongo que si – suspiro Himeno

- Hey Imotou-chan reacciona – dijo Odín zarandeándola

- ah? – Andy pareció volver de sus fantasías y miro a su hermano desconcertada

- al fin vamos tenemos que regresar a casa – Odín empezó a empujar a su hermana para que caminara

- puedo caminar sola gracias Odín

- si lo que digas

El camino a los territorios Uchiha fue corto pues estaban cerca, al entrar al distrito este estaba silencioso como siempre cosa que disgustaba a los gemelos y Ashley

- Creen que alguna vez este lugar tuvo vida

- yo creo que si – dijo Ashley – mama me contó que una vez este lugar fue ocupado por muchos miembros del Clan Uchiha pero que ocurrió una masacre, alguien extermino al clan por completo quedando como únicos sobrevivientes papa y el tío Itachi

- ¿en serio? – pregunto Himeno curiosa

- Hai

- yo le pregunte a mama quien fue el causante pero siempre me cambia el tema – dijo Odín con el ceño fruncido – me dice que no es bueno escarbar en el pasado

Finalmente llegaron a su casa, estos entraron y empezaron a quitarse los zapatos

- ¿Hay alguien en casa? – llamo Andy

- parece que no hay nadie – Odín estaba sentado quitándose los zapatos

- seguros que Alexis-sama no se enfadara si me invitan a cenar

- claro que no Himeno-chan – dijo Andy – pese a todo le caes bien

- mientras no salgas con tus excentricidades todo estará bien – dijo medio burlona la Uchiha de ojos jade, recibiendo una mirada molesta por parte de su primo

Cuando los cuatro entraron a la sala se dieron cuenta de que todos estaban reunidos allí, pero no bien pusieron un pie dentro los gemelos fueron embestidos por un rayo amarillo

- ¡¡MIS BEBES!! – gimoteo la rubia Uzumaki de Uchiha abrazando a sus adorados hijos

- ¡Okasan… no… puedo… respirar! – medio balbuceo la rubia de iris azabache

- ¡Aire… no… respiro! – medio balbuceo su gemelo

- Lexi estas ahogándolos – Sakura logro separar a sus sobrinos del abrazo de boa constrictor de su cuñada

- Go… Gomenasai – se disculpo Alexis un poco avergonzada

- ¿Están bien? – pregunto Itachi con una gota de sudor mientras sostenía en brazos al menor de sus hijos, el pequeño bebe Taichi Uchiha

- Hai Otousan – dijeron los gemelos una vez que lograron recuperar el aire

- ¿Para que te quería Naruto? – Sakura miro a la mayor de sus hijos

- mañana Alex, Kirika y yo junto con el equipo 8 tenemos una misión al País del Rayo Himeno-chan nos acompañara – explico Ashley tranquilamente

Todas las miradas se posaron en la peliblanco quien se sonrojo y bajo la mirada, Andy se acerco a su padre y le dio un beso en la mejilla para luego tomar en brazos a su hermanito, quien feliz de ver de nuevo a su hermana gorjeo feliz

- Tai-chan ha crecido mucho

- es verdad – Odín se acerco a su gemela y miro al bebe – y es bastante activo para cuatro meses

- demasiado listo diría yo y manipulador – Alexis resoplo – como buen Uchiha

- ¿Que quieres decir con eso? – Itachi miro a su esposa con molestia

- Himeno querida ¿te quedas a cenar? – pregunto Sakura interrumpiendo la pronta pelea marital

- eh? No quiero causar problemas

- tonterías vamos Mikami ah de tener la cena pronto – dijo Sakura sonriendo

**Esa misma noche**

**Mansión Uzumaki**

Lance soltó un bostezo mientras se levantaba de su cama y se tallaba uno de sus ojos, de pronto le había dado sed y como la jarra de agua que tenia en su mesita de noche estaba vacía, no tuvo más remedio que bajar a la cocina a llenarla. Una vez en el pasillo se dirigió hacia las escaleras pero al pasar por la habitación de invitados se dio cuenta de que la puerta estaba entreabierta y además se escuchaban extraños ruidos, como la curiosidad fue más fuerte que él, se acerco y miro hacia dentro

- ¿y bien?... ¿Cómo va todo Yuki? – pregunto una voz masculina

- mejor de lo que pensábamos, eh logrado ganarme la confianza de la mayoría

- perfecto has hecho un buen trabajo – aunque Lance no podía ver al hombre, casi podía apreciar la sonrisa que seguro apareció en su rostro, al menos a juzgar por su tono de voz – ahora dame tu informe

- el mayor tiene 3 hijos: una pareja de gemelos de 16 años y un bebe de cuatro meses; el menor tiene 2 hijos: una niña de 14 años y un niño de 6 años

- con que lograron su cometido ¿eh? – El hombre se oía bastante burlesco – ¿Sabes quienes son sus madres?

- Hai, son Alexis Uzumaki y Sakura Haruno respectivamente

Lance frunció el ceño… ¿Que rayos tenían que ver los Uchiha con ese hombre?

- jajájajá quien lo diría

- ¿que hago ahora? – pregunto Yuki curiosa

- mantente tranquila, mi plan aun falta tiempo para que se complete mientras tanto quiero que vigiles cada movimiento de los Uchiha sobre todo de los menores – y con esas palabras el hombre desapareció

- como si fuera muy fácil Otousan – murmuro por lo bajo con fastidio la ojidorado

El mayor de los hermano Yakushi se alejo de la habitación y volvió a la suya, la sed se le había ido de pronto al escuchar tal conversación, volvió a meterse en su cama y miro el techo mientras el sueño volvía a reclamarlo poco a poco, sus últimos pensamientos fueron

- ¿Que rayos fue todo eso?... ¿Quién podría ser ese hombre?

Ciertamente había muchas dudas que aquejaban la mente del joven Lance Yakushi, pero decidió preocuparse por eso por la mañana, cuando estuviera más lucido. Por otro lado, en alguna parte del continente ninja, más preciso en un oscuro y frondoso bosque, "algo" se arrastraba por la oscuridad de aquel bosque, algo malévolo y siniestro que llego finalmente a una cabaña oculta en el corazón del bosque, los iris dorados se posaron en aquel edificio por un momento para luego deslizarse hasta entrar por la puerta, al hacerlo se encontró con 5 chicos quienes parecían trabajar en alguna poción.

- ¿Cuánto falta? – pregunto un peliblanco de ojos verdes

- no mucho Nuiy, ten paciencia – un pelirrojo de ojos violeta-rojizo se encontraba mezclando dos sustancias

- pero Marius el jefe se esta impacientando – un peliazul de ojos zafiro no dejaba de mirar con nerviosismo a la serpiente que acaba de entrar y que enroscada en una silla los observaba

- lo siento jefe pero aun falta un poco más – el pelirrojo pese a que estaba nervioso no lo demostró y siguió con lo suyo

Al fondo un rubio de ojos miel acompañado de un chico de cabello morado oscuro y ojos lila esperaban tranquilamente, viendo o mejor dicho analizando la situación frente a ellos, pero ciertamente estaban impacientes por actuar, tener un poco de acción y… quien sabe a lo mejor pronto tendrían su oportunidad.


	7. Fiesta de Cumpleaños, Barrera de Sangre

Fanny.- Hola queridos lectores siento la ENORME tardanza seguro más de uno me quiere linchar, Gomenasai pero he tenido algunos problemas con la lap y la inspiración por suerte todos mi problemas incluso con ciertas escaleras se han solucionado y ahora podré escribir más rápido, sobre todo por que se acercan las vacaciones de navidad, lo que más me alegra es que ya cumplí un año publicando en esta pagina y me alegra que a tantos lectores les guste mis historias aunque ahora solo me he centrado en Naruto, bueno sin más que decir los invito al capitulo por cierto si van a mi profile, en la parte donde dice próximos fics encontraran una nueva trilogía de Naruto que subiré en cuanto acabe la que estoy haciendo, pero la trama será totalmente diferente.

**Naruto no me pertenece sino a Masashi Kishimoto yo solo los uso con para torturarlos jeje aunque no m molestaría tener a Itachi como regalo de navidad, Himeno Asakura le pertenece a la autora del mismo nombre el resto de personajes que no conozcan son míos**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Cambio de Escena

* * *

**Naruto: The Following Generation**

**Capitulo**** 7: ****Fiesta de cumpleaños sorpresa / Barrera de Sangre**

**Casa Hatake**

**Una semana después**

Drew se encontraba sentado en la sala observando aburridamente la televisión, sus padres se fueron de misión, su tío Sai estaba en el Cuartel ANBU, su hermana y su prima fueron a la casa de Kirika Aburame, donde la generación peligro excepto por la Triada Carmesí estaban reunidos, tan solo estaban el y su tía Zahra en casa

- Jo estoy aburrido – se quejo el peliplateado – y no puedo leer porque mama me escondió mis Icha Icha Paradise, me pregunto que estarán haciendo el loco de mi mejor amigo y mi linda Hime

DIN DONG

- Drew querido ¿podrías abrir? – se escucho el grito de Zahra desde el piso de arriba

- claro tía Zahra

Drew se levanto con desgana y se dirigió hacia la puerta arrastrando los pies, al abrir la puerta cual fue su sorpresa al encontrarse a una hermosa mujer rubia de ojos azules que cargaba en un porta bebé a un pequeño de algunos meses poseedor de un par de perlas color negro que lo observaban con alegría infantil

- Hola Drew ¿estas ocupado? – Alexis Uchiha le sonreía amablemente mientras cargaba al menor de sus hijos: Taichi Uchiha

- Alexis-sama que sorpresa, no, no estoy ocupado ¿desea pasar?

- te lo agradecería he estado fuera todo el día y mis pies me están matando

Hatake se hizo aun lado dejando pasar a la rubia quien no bien vio un sofá se sentó en el, dejo el porta bebé en el sillón para luego volverse a Drew quien la observaba curioso

- Drew ¿Quien era? – Zahra bajo del piso superior

- Hola Zahra-chan ¿Como has estado? – saludo la rubia con una sonrisa

- Alexis-san que sorpresa – Zahra se acerco a Alexis con una sonrisa, fue entonces que su mirada se topo con el pequeño Tai – vaya cuanto a crecido el pequeño Taichi

- ya lo creo y no vieras que pelea me da para dormirlo es bastante manipulador el condenado

- bueno es un Uchiha que esperabas – río la mujer

- tienes razón

- se le ofrece algo Alexis-sama

- ¿Eh¡Ah sí! Veras dentro de dos semanas es el cumpleaños de Itachi y los gemelos así que quiero que me ayudes a distraer a mis hijos mientras planeo la fiesta sorpresa, Ashley y Atem se han encargado de movilizar a la Generación Peligro, mi Otouto y Sasuke distraerán a Itachi y de paso también celebraremos tu cumpleaños ya que es dos días después del de los 3

- lo se, a decir verdad no me gustan las fiesta sorpresas – Drew hizo una mueca – al menos desde la que los gemelos me organizaron

- como olvidarlo, gracias a eso la cabeza de los Kages no volvieron hacer las mismas – murmuro Zahra recordando tal fiesta

- no volví a dejarlos organizar algo después de eso – Alexis miro a Tai y rogó porque su hijo menor no saliera tan loco como sus hermanos o primos porque Tetsuya y Atem empezaban a demostrar esa locura – entonces ¿me ayudaras?

- Claro Alexis-sama no se preocupe tengo la mejor forma de distraer a Odín y a mi linda Hime

- siempre y cuando esa distracción no se delante de Itachi

- lo se, no volveré a hacerlo – Drew suspiro recordando la vez que Itachi encontró a su princesita besándose con el, termino en el hospital y su padre tuvo una fuerte discusión con el Uchiha

- ¿Dónde están Sai, Kakashi-sensei y Kurenai-san? – pregunto Alexis curiosa

- mi esposo esta en una reunión en el Cuartel ANBU, Kakashi y Kurenai se fueron a una misión y regresan en una semana

- genial justo a tiempo, bueno ya es tarde y tengo que irme – Alexis se levantó y tomo el porta bebés donde estaba el pequeño Itachi

La matriarca del nuevo Clan Uchiha salió de la casa de la Familia Hatake y se dirigió de nuevo a su casa

- espero Tai que ni tu papa ni tus hermanos arruinen mis planes para su fiesta sorpresa – decía la rubia mientras su bebe la observaba curioso

- tía Lexi – Ashley apareció de pronto frente a ella

- ¿Que sucede Ash-chan? – pregunto la rubia curiosa

- vengo a darle mi informa, hemos entregado todas las invitaciones y comprado ya los arreglos los cuales fueron llevados al lugar de la fiesta, pero en la lista vimos que venía el nombre de la zorra de la hija de Tsunade ¿en verdad tiene que ir?

- a mi tampoco me cae bien esa maldita pero tengo que invitarla, Tsunade-obachan me convenció – Alexis suspiro cansada

- pero tía Lexi después de lo que paso…

- lo se, lo se pero no hay de otra manera…

- pues ni modo tendré que entregarle la invitación – gruño Ashley molesta

- aunque si hicieran un poco de las suyas no me molestaría – la rubia sonrió de forma maliciosa

- ¿A que se refiere? – Ashley observaba confundida a su tía

- quiero que la Generación Peligro haga un espectáculo digno de recordarse pero que no haiga ningún herido o algún edificio en la estratosfera – la sonrisa maliciosa de la rubia era para temerse – además Hebi estará en la fiesta y quiero que Karin este lejos de tu padre

- y lo estará – la mirada color jade de Ashley se volvió tan fría como la de su padre

- pero que no se te pase la mano como aquella vez porque dudo que esta vez pueda salvarte del castigo

- hmp se lo merecía – el tono de Ashley era de indiferencia mientras se cruzaba de brazos

- digna hija de tu padre – murmuro Alexis negando con la cabeza – solo espero que no cometas sus mismos errores

- ¿A que se refiere tía? – Ashley la miro confundida, no era la primera vez que le decían eso, Alexis solo suspiro

- nada, nada olvídalo – era mejor no decirle sobre la época oscura de Sasuke Uchiha

Durante esas 2 semanas los involucrados iban de un lado a otro preparando todo en una de las antiguas casas del barrio Uchiha que fue remodelada como salón de fiestas, las personas más importantes de la aldea (o sea los Sannin y los clanes más importantes) fueron invitados a tal elegante evento que era el cumpleaños 16 de los heredero Uchiha y el cumpleaños 39 del patriarca Itachi Uchiha. Y desde Suna, el Gondaime Kazekage: Sabaku no Gaara junto con su familia regresaría a Konoha para tal exclusiva fiesta, todos habían seguido el plan de Alexis, Naruto entretenía a Itachi asignándole misiones sencillas como reclutar nuevos ninjas para el cuartel por ejemplo, Sasuke se aseguraba que no se acercara al lugar donde se llevaría acabo la fiesta, por otro lado Drew le pidió ayuda a Himeno Asakura – la novia de Odín – para poder distraer a los gemelos, aunque estos empiezan a sospechar.

**Barrio Uchiha**

**9 de junio, 5:00 p.m.**

- ¡Por lo que más quieras neechan no te vayas a caer! – exclamo un aprensivo Kyosuke Aburame mirando a su hermana mayor Kirika, subida a una escalera poniendo un letrero que decía: "FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS UCHIHA´S Y DREW-KUN"

- mientras que Kenji y Noa no muevan la escalera todo estará bien

- por supuesto que no lo haremos – gruño Kenji ofendido

- por quienes nos tomas – contesto Noa molesto

- ¡¡TEME CUIDADO CON LOS LISTONES!! – el grito de Alexandra aturdió a más de uno, las miradas de la mayoría se volvieron a Ashley quien tropezó con una cubeta y se sujeto de los listones que estaban en la pared para no caer

- ¡¡¿QUIÉN DEMONIOS PUSO ESTA CUBETA AQUÍ?!! – Naomi tropezó con una segunda cubeta, casi dejando caer la caja de globos que traía

- ¡¡DAISUKE ESTATE QUIETO!! – gruño Shiori molesto subida en otra escalera pegando globos y serpentinas en el techo

- ¡¡LO ESTARE CUANDO ME QUITEN A AKIRU Y AKIMARU!!

- esto es un desastre – Ray se cubrió el rostro con la mano ante tal desastre, todo los adornos deberían de estar en su lugar pero ahora se están cayendo a pedazos

- ¿Cómo va todo por aquí? – Sakura entro en el salón seguida de su hijo menor y la hija menor de su antiguo sensei, los tres traían una caja cada uno

- ¡¡MAL!! – fue le grito colectivo

- es que no se ponen de acuerdo – Sakura dejo la caja en el suelo por un momento y miro el desastre, decidió poner orden – a ver Ray llevaté a Akiru y a Akimaru afuera, Kyo-chan recoge las cubetas, Alex ayúdale a Ashley a quitarse los listones y volverlo a pegar pero que no sean demasiados y cambien el color rosa y celeste por negros, azul rey y rojos recuerden que a los Uchiha´s no les gusta lo cursi; Daisuke sujeta bien a tu hermana y Shiori no pegues los globos, haz una red con los listones sobrantes formando el emblema de la familia, Noa deja que Kenji sujete la escalera con Kirika y ayúdanos a llevar estas cajas con la bajilla al patio

- entendido – dijeron todos a coro siguiendo las órdenes de Sakura Uchiha

- me imagino que ya pusieron las mesas ¿no?

- si Sakura-sama – dijo Ray mientras cargaba a ambos perros, por suerte aun no estaban del tamaño de su padre Akamaru – se encuentran afuera como Alexis-sama nos dijo

- perfecto entonces niños síganme – Sakura miro a los 2 Chuunin y al Genin que le ayudaban

**Mansión Uchiha**

**Cocina **

Alexis, Hinata, Kisara, Joseph y James se encontraban aquí, la rubia hermana del Rokudaime estaba observando el lechón que comerían esa noche, Hinata estaba preparando el curry y las verduras, Kisara Akimichi preparaba las ensaladas, mientras que Joey y James lavan los platos que fueron utilizados

- Alexis-sama

- si Joey

- ¿A que hora será la fiesta?

- a las 9:00 querido ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- bueno es que ya son las 6 de la tarde – Joey observaba el reloj en la pared de la cocina

- ¡¡¿QUÉ?!!... ¡¡¿TAN TARDE?!! – fue el grito colectivo de las 3 mujeres presentes

- bueno niños dejen eso pueden retirarse, Hinata si gustas puedes cambiarte en la habitación de huéspedes

- Arigato cuñada

- jejejeje fue buena idea Joey – murmuro en voz baja James mientras salían de la cocina

- lo se, soy un genio – Joey sonreía arrogantemente

**Cuarto de Andy**

**Esa noche**

- Himeno dime de nuevo porque quieres que me vista tan elegante – Andy se miraba al espejo sin comprender, Himeno estaba detrás de ella arreglándole un poco el cabello

- por que iremos a un lugar especial para festejar tu cumple amiga

- pues eres la única que se acordó a parte de papa – Andy soltó un suspiro – ni mama, los tíos, primos y Drew-kun se acordaron

- Oh vamos mujer ya sabes como es Drew, tan despistado como su papa – trato de animarla Himeno

- pero jamás se había olvidado de mis cumpleaños – Andy trato de contener las lagrimas

- vamos Andy-chan no llores que te arruinas el maquillaje

- gomen – se disculpo la chica mientras respiraba profundo un par de veces

- "y ahora que haré" – pensó Himeno preocupada tratando de buscar inspiración divina que la saque de ese lío

**Cuarto de Odín**

- ¿Acaso estas loco? – Odín miraba incrédulo a su mejor amigo – acaso quieres que te odie

- claro que no

- ¿entonces porque no la felicitaste? Se supone que es TU Novia

- porque quiero darle una sorpresa – Drew estaba recargado en el marco de la ventana

- pues espero que esa sorpresa sea lo suficientemente buena como para alegrarla – gruño el rubio Uchiha – porque ya sabes que aunque seas mi mejor amigo si haces llorar a mi hermana te asesino

- por supuesto que es buena, no soy tan suicida

- si lo que digas – Odín se volvió hacia el espejo cuando de pronto sintió una fuerte punzada en la cabeza y se tambaleo, Drew a penas pudo sujetarlo

- oye amigo ¿estas bien? – pregunto Drew preocupado mientras lo sentaba en la cama

- si, si tan solo fue un pequeño dolor de cabeza – murmuro este con la mano en la frente – todo el día he tenido este dolor de cabeza y por más que tomo analgésicos no se me quita

- que raro Andy-chan también ha tenido dolor de cabeza todo el día

- lo se, debido a nuestra unión psíquica por ser gemelos puedo sentir lo mismo que ella ¿recuerdas?

- gomen, lo olvide

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Esta sucediendo – murmuro una voz femenina parada en el pasillo escuchando la conversación del par de adolescentes – dentro de pronto el proceso se completara

- te he buscado por toda la casa – Itachi apareció por el pasillo y se acerco a su esposa – ¿sucede algo Lexi?

- son nuestros hijos – Alexis observo a Itachi con seriedad cosa que a él lo preocupo

- ¿Que pasa con ellos?

- Andy y Odín están por despertar el Kazerugan

- es verdad, hoy cumplen 16 años ya era tiempo – Itachi se quedo pensativo – ¿por qué tarda tanto en desarrollarse?

Alexis tomo a su esposo del brazo e hizo que caminara dirigiéndose hacia la sala donde sus cuñados los esperaban

- porque es necesario que el usuario sea lo suficiente maduro para tal responsabilidad o al menos eso es lo que mamá me dijo, como sabes el Kazerugan es una mezcla de sangre y es impredecible y complicado

Itachi ya no dijo más pero se quedo pensativo, ahora que el Kazerugan se ha mezclado con el Sharingan podría traer ciertos problemas para los gemelos, pues nadie ni siquiera Minato podría determinar que saldría de esa combinación

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Salón de Fiestas Uchiha**

**9:00p.m.**

- ¿Se puede saber donde estaban? – Hinata con las manos en la cadera observaba a sus hijos y a su esposo que eran los únicos que faltaban

- Gomensai Hinata-chan pero tuve que terminar de revisar algunas hojas – se disculpo Naruto con una sonrisa nerviosa

- no sabía que vestido ponerme – fue la disculpa de la rubia

- tuve que esperar a Otousan y a Neechan – fue la disculpa del peliazul de ojos azules como el cielo, Hinata solo soltó un suspiro de resignación

Alex miro por detrás de su madre y vio que todos ya estaban allí, incluso los de Suna, Hebi y los Ex Akatsukis amigos de Itachi, con su mirada color perla recorrió a todos hasta que encontró a sus amigos quienes le hacían señas para que se acercara

- vamos Tetsu-chan los chicos nos llaman – ni tiempo le dio de responder a su hermano cuando ya lo estaba jalando

- se nota que Alex es una copia de ti Naruto – la Familia Uzumaki giro el rostro topándose con Gaara y su esposa

- Hola Gaara, Leo – saludo Naruto con una enorme sonrisa

- Hola Naruto-sama – saludo Leo con una sonrisa. Gaara solo esbozo media sonrisa

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- siento el retraso – se disculpo Alex llegando hasta sus amigos

- ¿de que nos perdimos? – pregunto Tetsuya curioso

- aun de nada, tan solo los esperábamos a ustedes – Kisara traía una libreta y una pluma en mano

- ¿para que es eso Kisara-chan? – Hermione miro curiosa a la Akimichi

- es la libreta de planes, debemos escoger algunos pero de los de menor grado – la chica abrió la libreta, la cual estaba completamente llena de planes maléficos, iniciada por la Triada Carmesí cuando estaban en la Academia y siendo continuada por ellos – Alexis-sama quiere mantener a Yuki-san y Karin-san lejos de los Uchiha´s padre pero no quiere que haiga bajas por edificios dañados

Todas las miradas se pusieron en Yaiza quien a su vez los miro molesta

- Que – quiso saber pero los demás solo se encogieron de hombros

- ¿Dónde están Hanako y Shiori? – Alex miro a todos lados en el circulo pero no estaban, Ray señalo hacia una esquina y cuando todos miraron las vieron abrazándose

- parece que ya arreglaron sus problemas – Ryo miro aliviado a su hermana y a su prima

- ya era hora – dijo el resto también aliviado

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- no me gusta para nada que estén tan tranquilos – Tenten observaba a la Generación Peligro con un mal presentimiento

- No te preocupes Tenten están advertidos de que no queremos ninguna clase de problema – dijo Lee con una sonrisa

- pero siempre terminan desobedeciéndonos – opino Ino con intranquilidad

- los registramos antes de entrar y les quitamos todo lo que parecía sospechoso – Kurenai parecía tranquila – además dudo mucho que quieran ver a Itachi enojado

- pero creo que sería mejor vigilarlos – sugirió Kankuro con el ceño fruncido – nuestros hijos juntos es una bomba de tiempo que puede explotar en cualquier momento a la mas mínima provocación

- y esa provocación tiene nombre – todas las miradas se posaron en Karin quien discutía con Suigetsu y en Yuki que hablaba con Shizune. Hubo un suspiro colectivo, algo les decía que esta fiesta sería inolvidable

- oigan allí vienen – comunico Juugo que había sido puesto para vigilar

Ante el llamado rápidamente las luces se apagaron y se pusieron en posición aunque fue mala idea apagar las luces primero porque hubo varios tropezones

- ¡Auch ese fue mi pie!

- Hazte para allá Suigetsu

- Hazte tú para allá Karin

- Shhh nos oirán

- yo estoy escondida aquí vete a otro lado

- pero hay suficiente espacio para los dos

- Auch eso dolió

- Estas bien Naomi

- si Kenji-kun solo me pegué con la mesa en la cabeza

- se mas cuidadoso Daisuke, eso dolió

- lo siento Akeno es que sino te quedas quieta como quieres que lo haga – eso se oyó feo, las caras de los Hatake y los Nara era un poema al escuchar a sus hijos menores

- lo haría si me sujetaras mejor

- es que me estoy resbalando, no creo aguantar más – Ok ahora la expresión de todos era así O.O

A continuación se escucharon unos extraños sonidos pero nadie quiso saber que eran, luego hubo unos gemidos y quejidos, más de uno tenia la mandíbula hasta el suelo y los ojos como platos pero nadie se atrevía a moverse, los pasos y las voces de los Uchihas se acercaban más.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¿A dónde nos llevan? – quiso saber Itachi con los ojos tapados con su banda de Konoha y siendo guiado por su esposa

- es una sorpresa Itachi no seas tan desesperado – rió Alexis divertida

- Drew vamos dime – insistió Andrómeda también con los ojos tapados pero los de ella por las manos de Drew por eso caminaba detrás de la chica

- ya escuchaste a tu mama es una sorpresa

- ¿Por qué tanto misterio? – quiso saber Odín con los ojos tapados por un pañuelo y siendo guiado por Himeno, detrás de las 3 parejas iban Sasuke y Sakura observándolos divertidos mientras la pelirosa cargaba al pequeño Taichi.

Finalmente la entrada del salón de fiestas estaba frente a ellos así que entraron, la habitación estaba a oscuras aunque extrañamente se oían quejidos y gemidos ahogados, cada pareja quito los pañuelos, manos o bandas de los ojos de los Uchiha´s quienes estaban extrañados ante la habitación oscura, Sasuke se acerco a la pared y movió hacia arriba el botón de la luz.

- ¡¡SORPRESA!! – fue el grito de Alexis, Drew, Himeno, Sakura y Sasuke

Sorpresa fue la que se llevaron ellos también, cuando al prender la luz vieron como Kakashi estaba estrangulando a Daisuke mientras que Temari y Kurenai trataban de separarlos, Akeno estaba sentada en el suelo con la falda del vestido un poco subida y su cara llena de confusión, Shikamaru estaba en el suelo inconsciente con Shiori echándole aire y tratando de despertarlo. En ese momento Minato Namikaze entro en el salón

- disculpen la tardanza es que tuve problemas con los re… - El rubio se quedo perplejo ante la escena que desarrollaba ante sus ojos, solo que esta vez Temari ahorcaba a Kakashi y Kurenai a Temari – ¿Me perdí de algo?

- no eres el único Otousan – Alexis estaba tan o más perpleja que su padre, el resto de los invitados observaban todo con una gota de sudor y con mucha confusión

- Aa… yyu… ddaa… - medio balbuceo Daisuke

- Maldito Nara te matare por pervertir a mi princesita – gruño Hatake padre

- Hatake suelta a mi hijo – Temari seguía forcejeando con Kakashi

- ¡¡SUFICIENTE!!

Todas las miradas se posaron en la pequeña Jinko quien ya harta de todo el espectáculo decidió poner orden… o sino matarían a su mejor amigo, la Hyuga suspiro un par de veces para calmarse y luego se volvió hacia Akeno

- Explica que fue lo que paso debajo de la mesa Akeno o sino tu padre matara a Dai-kun – pidió la castaña

- verán debido a que todo estaba oscuro tropecé con Akimaru y caí, trate de sujetarme de algo y ese algo resulto ser Dai-kun y los dos terminamos por caer al suelo – empezó a explicar la ojicastaño-rojizo con tranquilidad e inocencia – como ya se oían los pasos y las voces de los festejados, los dos nos arrastramos hasta la mesa de regalos y nos escondimos debajo pero al hacerlo mi vestido se atoro en las rueditas, Daisuke trato de jalarlo pero como yo me movía mucho el no podía jalarlo ya que a parte alzaba la mesa un poco para ver si lo podía sacar pero termino resbalándose y allí fue donde Otousan levanto la mesa y empezó a ahorcar a Dai aunque no entiendo el porque.

Todas las miradas se posaron entonces en un avergonzado Kakashi que soltaba a Daisuke, por consiguiente Temari también lo soltó y una vez que Kurenai la soltó, la rubia antiguamente apellidada Sabaku no atrapo en un abrazo de boa constrictor a Daisuke, quien estaba aliviado al menos sabía lidiar con su madre

- Eso te pasa por ser tan malpensado Kakashi – le regaño Kurenai con molestia

- es que… yo pensé… que – trataba de justificarse el Hatake

- ese fue tu problema Kakashi no pensaste – Minato miraba de brazos cruzados al hombre – te he dicho miles de veces que no leyeras esos libros pero me has escuchado no

- Gomensai sensei – Kakashi bajo la cabeza avergonzado

- conmigo no te debes de disculpar sino con Daisuke – dijo Minato señalando al susodicho

- no es necesario se lo aseguro – al parecer el rubio Nara estaba libido del espanto

- bueno, supongo que la sorpresa nos la llevamos nosotros en vez de ustedes – Sakura suspiro desalentada

- así que por eso no nos felicitaron – Andy miraba a su familia y su novio

- siento no a verte dicho pero era una sorpresa – Drew se acerco a su novia y la abrazo – Me perdonas

- solo si me das mi beso de cumpleaños – Andy se giro y encaro a su novio, quien sonrió y acercándose a ella la beso

- momento a donde vas – Alexis atrapo a su marido en un abrazo

- a separar a ese par – gruño Itachi celoso

- Oh vamos Ita-kun, no seas tan celoso Andy ya no es una niña sino una mujer

- pero…

- si no quieres quedarte sin regalo de cumpleaños querido, entonces te alejaras de ellos esta noche – le ronroneo la rubia, Itachi se sonrojo pero una maliciosa y lasciva sonrisa apareció en su rostro

- espero con ansias ese regalo – ahora fue Alexis la que se sonrojo ante el susurro del sexy moreno

- Hey, Hey recuerden que están en una fiesta – Minato observaba a su hija y yerno con el ceño fruncido

- Otro – Alexis exasperada rodó sus ojos azules,

- ¡¡SE SUPONE QUE ESTO ES UNA FIESTA ASI QUE A FESTEJAR!! – grito Odín contento

- ¡¡MUSICA MAESTRO!! – secundo Andy a su gemelo mirando a Lance quien estaba de DJ

- A la orden

La música empezó y por consiguiente la fiesta también, el alboroto reino aquí incluyendo a los adultos que recuperaron por esa noche la juventud perdida, aunque claro teniendo a la Generación Peligro al completa junta en un solo lugar era, como bien dijo Kankuro, una bomba de tiempo que en cualquier momento puede estallar y eso sucedió… Karin cada vez que podía se insinuaba a Sasuke aunque este la ignoraba, Sakura todas esas veces había tratado de no explotar pero su paciencia se acercaba a su limite, lamentablemente Ashley y Atem Uchiha no contaban con ese limite acostumbrados a hacer siempre su santa voluntad, ambos hermanos con tan solo mirarse se pusieron de acuerdo así que se fueron a hacer cargo de la zorra zanahoria, Yuki era otra que ya se había insinuado a Shikamaru, Itachi, Sai hasta a Minato y Kakashi, cabe decir que Temari, Alexis, Zahra y Kurenai la querían despellejar viva pero sus respectivos hijos o nietos (en el caos de Minato) decidieron tomar partido en la pelea.

- ¿No crees que esto se esta saliendo de control? – pregunto Kabuto mirando a su esposa

- desde luego pero no me apetece salir lastimada en la pelea – Shizune soltó un suspiro de resignación

- a mi tampoco

- ¿Andy estas bien? – Drew que hasta hace 10 minutos estaba bailando con la Uchiha, tuvo que sujetarla para que esta no cayera al suelo

- de hecho no – murmuro la rubia sujetándose la cabeza – me duele mucho la cabeza

- te llevare a sentar – dijo mientras la cargaba

- Odín-kun no te ves bien ¿te sigue doliendo la cabeza? – Himeno a penas podía sujetar a su novio

- llevadme a sentar me siento muy mareado

Ambos hermanos, sentados uno a lado del otro se sujetaban con fuerza la cabeza y la música solo empeoraba el dolor; Himeno y Drew fueron a avisar a los padres de los gemelos para avisarles, en menos de 10 minutos la música se detuvo y todo el mundo rodeo a los gemelos quienes gemían del dolor

- vamos hijos solo resistan un poco más – pidió Alexis arrodillada a lado de Odín

- ¿Que nos pasa Okasan? – Andy a penas se mantenía consciente

- solo tienen que resistir hasta que el Kazerugan se desarrolle por completo – contesto la rubia

- ¿Kazerugan? – Odín miro a su madre sin comprender

Los gemelos soltaron un grito mientras una ola de chacra rojo salía de sus cuerpos, por tal poder todos retrocedieron mientras las chicas sujetaban sus faldas y los chicos cubrían sus ojos; Alexis tuvo que retorcer antes de ser lanzada hacia atrás, Itachi la tomo de la cintura y la protegió con su cuerpo, Sasuke hizo algo similar con Sakura y su sobrino. Los cabellos largos cabellos rubios de ambos bailaban con el viento provocado por ese desbordamiento de poder, sus ojos antes azabache se volvieron plateados con un extraño remolino dorado en ellos así como las 3 aspas negras características del Sharingan aparecieron en ellos, la energía se desvaneció y todo volvió a estar en calma, los gemelos quedaron sentados en el suelo mirando a todos con su nueva mirada

- "eso fue extraño" – pensó Sasuke sin soltar a su esposa

- tienes razón tío – Andy soltó un suspiro

- Andy, Sasuke-san no dijo nada – Drew miraba extrañado a su novia

- claro que lo dijo, escuche claramente que dijo "eso fue extraño"

- no lo dije pero si lo pensé – acoto Sasuke sorprendido

- ¿Odín te sientes bien?... te ves pálido – pregunto Himeno mirando al rubio preocupada

- un… un… fan… fantas… ma – Odín completamente lívido del susto señalaba a un lado de su abuelo

- ¿un fantasma?... ¿Dónde? – Tetsuya miraba entusiasmado a todos lados

- a ver pongamos orden aquí – Alexis se separo de su marido y se puso delante de los gemelos

- ¿Que nos paso Okasan?

- han desarrollado el Kazerugan

- ¿El que? – preguntaron varios confundidos

- ¿El legendario Kazerugan en verdad existe? – fue la pregunta de otros

- El Kazerugan es una barrera de sangre, nació de la mezcla de sangre de los Namikaze y los Uzumaki, esta barrera de sangre solo se desarrolla cuando algún miembro que posea esta mezcla de sangre cumple 16 años. Cuenta con tres características especiales: la primera es la supervelocidad capaz de superar la velocidad de la luz, esa viene por parte del Clan Namikaze por eso papa era conocido el Rayo Amarillo de Konoha; la segunda es Ideofonía el arte de captar los pensamientos inmediatos de las personas algo así como leer la mente y la tercera es doble, el don de ver a los espíritus y poder controlarlos así como la Psicofonía escuchar a los mismos esta ultima caracteristica viene del Clan Uzumaki un clan descendientes de Shamanes.

- pero ahora que el Kazerugan se ha mezclado con el Sharingan no sabemos que efectos causaran, es posible que puedan abrir un portal al mundo espiritual o copiar las habilidades que los fantasmas que vean tuvieron en vida – empezó a explicar Itachi – normalmente en la pupila del usuario aparece un espiral dorada y los ojos cambian a color plateado pero dado que ustedes también tiene el Sharingan aparecerán las 3 aspas.

Hubo un silencio sepulcral ante la explicación, todos estaban boquiabiertos mirando a los Uchiha´s. Los gemelos se miraron entre si, viendo entonces el sus ojos que habían cambiado y de pronto los dos dieron un gran salto y se empezaron a festejar, la gota fue general

- Creo que lo tomaron mejor de lo que pensé – Itachi con una gota de sudor observaba a sus primogénitos

- ya lo creo – dijo la ojiazul estando de acuerdo con su marido

- ¿Tu tienes el Kazerugan? – los 11 de Konoha más agregados rodeaban a Naruto

- si pero yo tengo el normal ¿por?

- ahora entiendo muchas cosas – dijo Neji con el ceño fruncido

- ¿y has escuchado nuestros pensamientos? – Ino miraba un tanto nerviosa a Naruto

- no porque yo no tengo la Ideofonía, yo solo desarrolle 2 de las 3 características es mi neechan la que tiene las 3 – explico Naruto tranquilamente – aunque ella dijo que si practico más puedo desarrollarla pero a decir verdad no me agradaría escuchar los pensamientos de los demás, medarían dolor de cabeza

- a ver niños escuchen – llamo Alexis la atención de sus hijos – el Kazerugan normal es complicado pero el suyo que es otra combinación de sangre es inestable y aun más complicado por lo tanto recibirán un entrenamientos especial conmigo, no tendrán más misiones hasta que lo desarrollen por completo, deberán aprender a manejarlo con madurez sobre todo tu Odín que tu desarrollaste la característica más complicada de esta barrera de sangre

- no te preocupes Okasan ya veras que seremos buenos alumnos – dijo Odín contento

- aja además de que la dominaremos antes de lo que te imaginas después de todo somos genios y somos Uchiha´s – dijo Andy arrogantemente

- Desde luego que son Uchiha´s solo ellos hablan así – Sakura suspiro mientras que su marido y cuñado la miraban molestos

- ¿Cómo quitamos esto? – pregunto Andy curiosa

- de la misma forma que su Sharingan – comunico Alexis tranquila

- bien entonces continuemos la fiesta – todos miraron a Naruto pero asintieron con una sonrisa

- "¿Kazerugan?, mmmm suena interesante seguro a Otousan le gustara esta información" – Yuki parecía como si se hubiera ganado la lotería, pero lo que ella no sabía es que desde hace varios meses Drew había estado observándola

- "esa mujer sigue sin carme bien ¿algo trama?" – pensó Drew con el ceño fruncido

- ¿Que mujer Drew-kun? – Andy miro a su novio curiosa, este se sobresalto

- me refiero a Yuki-san ¿no crees que su llegada aquí fue demasiado rara?

- lo se¿la vigilamos?

- desde luego

La fiesta siguió su curso, aunque para desgracia de Odín que detestaba a los fantasmas, pululaban por allí incluso vio a un hombre muy parecido a su padre y a su tío pero no dijo nada, sin que ellos supieran talvez la respuesta a todas sus dudas estaba a simple vista. Tan solo era la calma antes de que la tormenta estallara en Konoha y ahora que los gemelos desarrollaron su barrera de sangre las cosas cambiaran pero ¿serian para bien o para mal?

* * *

El siguiente capitulo es el ultimo de esta parte y luego sigue la tercera y ultima **Naruto: Traces of the Past**


	8. Encuentros Destinados,Secretos Revelados

Fanny.- ha llegado el fin de esta segunda parte pero no se preocupen queridos lectores que próximamente subiré la continuación y ultima parte, Naruto: Traces of the past. Lamentablemente no podré subir nada en diciembre sino hasta Enero así que por favor discúlpenme por eso pero eso no quiere decir que no podré pasarme por la pagina además tengo planeado subir un Cuento de Navidad al estilo Naruto en la siguiente semana así que nos vemos queridos lectores

**Naruto no me pertenece sino a Masashi Kishimoto yo solo los uso con para torturarlos jeje aunque no m molestaría tener a Itachi como regalo de navidad, Himeno Asakura le pertenece a la autora del mismo nombre el resto de personajes que no conozcan son míos**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Cambio de Escena

_dejen review en cursiva es cuando leen Odín o Andy_

Traducción:

Atashi ha Kino Akira.- soy Akira Kino

Dôzo yoroshiku.- mucho gusto

Kochirakoso.- el gusto es mío

* * *

**Naruto: The Following Generation**

**Capitulo 8**

**Encuentros Destinados/ Secretos Revelados**

**Entrada de Konoha**

**23 de junio**

- Dime de nuevo porque rayos tenemos que estar aquí – gruño un chico de 15 años peliazul de ojos celestes

- porque el amo nos envió para ayudar a Yuki-sama – contesto un pelirrojo de 15 años de ojos violeta-rojizo que leía un libro

- esto es molesto – se quejo el peliblanco de 14 años que parecía muy aburrido – esta aldea es muy pacifica

- Oh vamos tampoco es para tanto – un rubio de 14 años de ojos miel miraba todo con cierta emoción

- pues tú eres el único que se alegra primo – el chico de 16 años y mayor de todos, de cabello morado oscuro y ojos lila miraba un mapa que traía de Konoha

- ¿A dónde tenemos que ir primero? – pregunto el peliblanco

- según el mapa y las indicaciones del amo, con el Hokage que esta al sur por esa dirección – con su brazo señalo una calle y a lo lejos la Mansión del Hokage podía apreciarse

- ¿y que esperamos? Andando – insisto el rubio parecía muy emocionado

- no les parece raro que no haiga nadie en la entrada – el pelirrojo despego la mirada de su libro y miro hacia atrás con el ceño fruncido

- mejor para nosotros

Los 5 chicos caminaban por las calles de Konoha, llamando la atención de todos por sus curiosas ropas y por el hiperactivo rubio que parecía con exceso de azúcar, los otros se cubrieron el rostro totalmente avergonzados pero antes de que alguno pudiera hacer algo, el rubio termino chocando con alguien

- Auch eso me dolió – Kisara se quejo sobandose la cadera

- gomen no te vi – se disculpo el rubio apenado mientras le ayudaba

- si serás torpe Akira, mira lo que hiciste – dijo el peliazul mientras se acercaba

- ya no molestes Lestat…

- ¡¡KISARA!! – se escucharon cuatro voces femeninas

La Akimichi giro el rostro y vio como Alexandra, Ashley, Hermione, Kirika y Akane se acercaban corriendo a ellos

- Kisara ¿estas bien? No te hicieron nada malo – Akane tomo por los hombros a su amiga y la reviso de pies a cabeza

- estoy bien Akane-chan solo fue un leve golpe

- ¿Quiénes son ustedes? – Hermione miraba a los chicos con desconfianza

- ¿ustedes no son de aquí verdad? – Ashley los miro también pero con cautela, había sentido de pronto un extraño Chakra provenir de ellos y estos se dieron cuenta

- "es bastante lista, ha detectado nuestro chakra" – pensó el pelirrojo – somos nuevos en Konoha, íbamos a ver al Hokage pero tuvimos un pequeño encuentro con su amiga

- mas bien el tonto de Akira lo tuvo – se burlo el peliblanco

- nadie pidió tu opinión Nuiy – gruño el rubio molesto

- ¿para que van a ver a mi padre? – Alex se puso delante de los chicos de brazos cruzados con una mirada muy similar a la de su padre cuando estaba enfadado

- Por unos asuntos del País del Colmillo – dijo el peliazul mirando a la rubia – mi nombre es Mizuno Lestat un gusto en conocer a tan linda señorita

El chico tomo la mano de la rubia y deposito un beso en ella, Alexandra se sonrojo hasta la misma medula ante la acción del chico, las demás se quedaron sorprendidas pues a parte de Drew y Ryo nunca habían visto a un chico tan educado

- i…gual me…ente – tartamudeo sonrojada

- puedo preguntar el nombre de tan bello Angel – Lestat le dirigía una encantadora sonrisa a Alex quien se quedo prendada de aquella mirada color cielo, sus amigos se le quedaron viendo boquiabiertos pues él jamás había mostrado interés en las chicas y hasta empezaban a pensar cosas que no eran

- ahm me llamo Uzumaki Alexandra pero puedes llamarme Alex – la rubia le dirigió una tímida pero encantadora sonrisa al peliazul quien no puedo evitar sonrojarse, jamás le había pasado eso

- muy bien basta de tanta cursilería que me van a dar diabetes – Ashley se acerco a la pareja, la sujeto de la muñeca y la puso detrás de ella – vinieron a ver a Hokage-sama ¿no? Pues bien vayan y no molesten más

- Uy que humor traes, acaso tienes la menopausia o que – se burlo el peliblanco

- creo que su amigo quiere morir – en el rostro de Hermione apareció una macabra sonrisa – o es demasiado estupido

- ¿porque lo dice? – el pelimorado miro a la chica curioso pero ella tan solo señalo a Ashley

La peliazul apretó con fuerza los puños y miro al peliblanco con su Sharingan activo para sorpresa de los cinco chicos nuevos, sin decir palabra Ashley desapareció y de pronto el peliblanco salio disparado hasta estrellarse contra una pared, cuando este salio de los escombros fue golpeado en el estomago tan fuerte que escupió sangre

- vuelve a faltarme el respeto y esa vez te matare – siseo la de nuevo ojiverde mirando al peliblanco – recuerda bien mi nombre, soy Ashley Uchiha

- Ashley ya déjalo no vale la pena – llamo Akane con una sonrisa cínica idéntica a la de su padre

- hmp – fue la única respuesta de la peliazul

- Wow así que ese fue el legendario Sharingan – Akira miraba impresionado a la Uchiha – ha sido genial

- lo se – dijo con arrogancia la Uchiha

- si claro muy genial pero mi Byakugan es mejor – gruño Alex molesta

- que mas quisieras dobe, soy mucho mejor que tu

- eso no es verdad Teme

- paren ya de pelear – pidió Kirika como siempre siendo la mediadora entre ese par

- ¿saben donde esta la oficina del Hokage? – pregunto el pelirrojo a la chica Yakushi ignorando la pelea de la Uchiha y Uzumaki

- si gustan podemos llevarlos hasta ya ¿no hay problema verdad chicas? – Akane miro a sus amigas, las cuales negaron con la cabeza excepto Ashley quien frunció el ceño, esos chicos le daban mala espina

- entonces andando – grito Akira entusiasmado – por cierto Atashi ha Kino Akira, Dôzo yoroshiku

- yo soy Hikawa Marius – se presento el pelirrojo

- a mi ya me conocen Mizuno Lestat

- Dôzo yoroshiku mi nombre es Hyogen Takato – se presento el pelimorado – y al que la señorita Uchiha golpeo es Nuiy Kazekawa

- Kochirakoso, como ya dije soy Uzumaki Alexandra, ella son mis amigas Yakushi Akane

- que tal – saludo la peligris sonriendo

- ella es Aburame Kirika

- un gusto – saludo la pelinegra

- ella es Sabaku no Hermione

- hola – saludo secamente la pelirroja

- y ella es Uchiha Ashley

- hmp – fue la respuesta de la ojiverde mirándolos con indiferencia

- ¿son familiares de los Kages de Suna y de aquí? – pregunto curioso Takato a la rubia y a la pelirroja

- el Hokage es mi padre - menciono la rubia

- el Gondaime Kazekage es el mío – dijo Hermione con sequedad, a como se parecía a Gaara incluso en apariencia su mirada es lo único que saco de su madre

La noticia cayo como bomba para los chicos, sobre todo para Lestat el cual se había quedado prendado de la belleza de la joven Alexandra, luego de unos minutos de silencio los 10 se pusieron en marcha hacia la oficina del Hokage la cual de hecho no estaba muy lejos de donde se toparon todos. En el pasillo extrañamente no se encontraba nadie cosa que extraño a las chicas pues por lo general había al menos algún ANBU o Jounin custodiando pero ni siquiera lo sentían; las chicas se miraron entre si y asintieron sin que los chicos se dieran cuenta más, sin embargo al llegar a la oficina la encontraron media abierta y las voces llegaban hasta ellos, eran dos voces masculinas y una femenina.

- … pero aunque tuvieran razón, no tenían ningún derecho a ocultármelo – se quejo una voz femenina sumamente molesta que Ashley reconoció de inmediato

- lo siento mucho pero es que no queríamos preocuparte

- me importa un pepino eso, esto me incumbe tanto como a ustedes

- tranquilízate Sakura

- no me tranquilizo Sasuke¿Cómo te hubieras sentido tu si yo te oculto ese tipo de información? – gruño la mujer

- ¿de que estarán discutiendo? – murmuro Kirika en voz baja

- no lo se pero jamás había escuchado a Okaasan tan enfadada – murmuro Ashley preocupada

- ¡SUFICIENTE! – grito el otro hombre haciendo que la pareja dejara de discutir y los chicos se sobre saltaran – continuaremos nuestra discusión más tarde, ahora niños entren y dejen de esconderse

La pareja giro hacia la entrada y vieron como la puerta se abría revelando a las cinco chicas y a los nuevos personajes, Ashley entro en la habitación y miro a sus padres con el ceño fruncido, estos solo desviaron la mirada pidiendo a Kami que su hija no haya oído toda la conversación

- Otousan – saludo Alex con una sonrisa despreocupada mientras se dirigía al rubio, este se levanto del escritorio y se acerco a abrazar a su hija

- me alegro que hayas regresado ¿Cómo les fue en su primera misión juntas sin sensei?

- muy bien Hokage-sama – dijeron a coro las otras con una leve reverencia

- cuantas veces les he dicho que cuando estemos solos no es necesario que me llamen así – se quejo el rubio

- es una falta de respeto Hokage-sama – exclamo Hermione

- ay que voy a hacer con ustedes – suspiro el rubio mientras Sakura sonreía divertida y Sasuke negaba con la cabeza

- Otousan hay unos chicos del País del Colmillo que vinieron a verte – dijo Alex señalando a los cinco chicos

- ¿País del Colmillo? Vaya hace mucho que no estoy allí

- ¿Cuándo fuiste al País del Colmillo dobe? – pregunto Sasuke extrañado

- cuando por error mande un volumen del Icha Icha paradise que hice en lugar de Ero-senin – con una gota de sudor surcaba su cabeza – Ero-senin y yo tratamos de recuperarlo cuando se intercambio con unos papeles importantes que desatarían una guerra, lo mas bizarro fue que el señor feudal ni enterado y acepto según el la "oferta de paz" del país vecino

Una gota de sudor generalizada fue lo que ocurrió después de ese relato, Sakura se cubrió el rostro exasperada

- solo eso puede sucederte a ti Naruto – exclamó Sasuke negando con la cabeza

- con un maestro como el de suyo no me extraña – secundo Sakura

- bueno, a ver niños vengan y díganme que se le ofrece al señor Feudal, Sakura, Sasuke hablaremos eso en la cena

- mas te vale no llegar tarde a la Mansión Uchiha

- tratare Sakura-chan pero no te prometo nada

- ¿vamos a comer en casa de Ashley? – pregunto Alex sorprendida

- si y avísale a tu hermano, tu madre no le pudo decir porque se fue como bala con Atem y Kyo a quien sabe donde

- yo los vi con Odín hace rato – informo Hermione

- ah de seguro harán su prueba de iniciación que no han podido hacer – Akane parecía muy tranquila con respecto a eso

- ¿Que prueba de iniciación? – quiso saber Sasuke con un mal presentimiento

- la prueba de iniciación que todos pasamos cuando nos unimos a la Generación Peligro por supuesto – dijeron a coro las cinco chicas

- Ay no – dijeron los tres adultos preocupados, cinco segundos después

- ¡¡UCHIHA, UZUMAKI, ABURAME!! – se escucho el grito de Yuki en la lejanía

Los adultos se cubrieron el rostro, las chicas sonrieron alegres y los chicos bueno, ellos no sabían que pensar y algo les decía que no seria bueno saberlo.

**Mansión Uzumaki**

**Esa noche**

- ¿Dices que estos chicos son amigos tuyos y mi hijo dejo que se quedaran aquí? – Minato miraba a Yuki y los cinco adolescentes delante suyo con extrañeza

- Hai

- bueno, no hay problema de todos modos hay muchas habitaciones – Minato cambio su expresión a una de indiferencia mientras volvía su vista a la de su libro – díganle a Naoko que les prepare una habitación

- claro se lo diré – Yuki se levanto y luego de dirigirle una significativa mirada a los chicos salio de la habitación

- y ¿de donde dicen que vienen? – pregunto Minato sin levantar la vista del libro

- del País del Colmillo Uzumaki-san – dijo Marius con respeto

- Namikaze

- ¿disculpe? – Nuiy miro sin comprender al rubio

- mi nombre es Minato Namikaze, Uzumaki era el apellido de mi difunta esposa – aclaro Minato

- ¿si ese es el apellido de su esposa porque su hijo se apellida Uzumaki? – pregunto Akira con curiosidad

- es una historia muy larga – suspiro Minato y no volvió a decir nada, dando por zanjada la platica

- jajajajajaja hubieras visto su cara era para echarle una foto – Lance entro en la sala riéndose a carcajadas, detrás de él entro su hermana y la hija del Kazekage entraron

- Jo me hubiera gustado verlo – se quejo Akane molesta

- ¿no lo grabaron? – pregunto Hermione

- creo que Andy si lo hizo

- ¿que le hicieron esta vez a Yuki, niños? – pegunto Minato sobresaltando a los tres que no lo habían visto

- nada Minato-san – dijeron los 3 con cara de niños buenos, fue entonces que las dos chicas notaron la presencia de los chicos, dos de los cuales sonrieron al verlas

- ¿y ustedes que hacen aquí? – pregunto Hermione extrañada

- podríamos decir los mismo - Lestat los miraba con una sacrastica sonrisa

- yo vivo aquí y Hermione se esta quedando con nosotros mientras termina la misión que su padre le dio

- ¿los conocen? – pregunto Lance con el ceño fruncido

- Lance, estos chicos son amigos de Yuki y Naruto a dicho que se quedaran aquí una temporada – le explico Minato cerrando el libro y levantándose – como veo que ya conocen a Hermy y a Akane los dejo en buenas manos

- soy Lance Yakushi, hermano mayor de Akane – se presento Lance una vez que Minato salio de la sala – ¿de donde conocen a mi hermana y mi amiga?

- siéntate y te cuento – dijo Akane suspirando

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Esa noche Drew corría por las calles de Konoha, por andar ayudándole a su padre a ordenar su colección de Icha Icha Paradise y esconderla de su madre, se le había hecho tarde para su cita con los gemelos, se dirigía hacia el barrio Uchiha mas preciso a una de las casas mas alejadas de donde actualmente vivían los hermanos Uchihas y sus familias; cuando eran niños los gemelos habían ocupado esa casa como fuerte de operaciones para sus bromas y entrenamientos, se le conoce como la Cueva Akatsuki, ninguno de ellos sabía lo que esa palabra significaba y mucho menos el símbolo de nube roja que habían adoptado como emblema, cabe decir que cuando sus padres los habían visto usando capas negras con nubes rojas les había dado un ataque y le habían prohibido usar esa ropa de nuevo, por más que habían insisto nadie les dijo el porque se pusieron así y el tema quedo en el olvido más, sin embargo el nombre de la guardia seguía vigente solo que esta vez era el fuerte de operaciones de la Generación Peligro. Cuando Drew entro en la casa vio a Odín caminando de un lado a otro desesperado pero de Andy ni sus luces

- siento el retraso – se disculpo el Hatake

- al menos llegaste – gruño Odín deteniéndose

- ¿Dónde esta Andy? – Drew miro a todos lados en la sala de la casa

- aquí estoy – la rubia entro en la sala trayendo un centenar de pergaminos, los dos chicos se apresuraron a ayudarla

- ¿que es todo esto? – Drew miraba a los gemelos confundido, había ocasiones en que no entendía sus planes

- son pergaminos que "tome prestados" de la biblioteca del tío Naruto

- en pocas palabras los robaste

- hombre Drew, diciéndolo de esa forme se oye feo – dijo Odín sonriendo

- ¿para lo hicieron?

- hemos encontrado información de Orochimaru y también de una organización llamada Akatsuki

- no me gusta su tono serio – Drew miraba preocupados a los gemelos – ¿tan grave es?

- no tienes ni idea – dijeron a coro con caras sepulcrales

- a ver díganme ¿Quién es Orochimaru?

Odín tomo un pergamino y lo abrió, al principio había con letras grandes y negras "Orochimaru", leyó lo que decía:

_Nombre: Orochimaru_

_Edad: 53 (en aquel tiempo)_

_Ocupación: Sannin_

_Aldea: Konoha posteriormente Aldea del Sonido_

_Equipo: Jiraiya y Tsunade_

_Afiliación: serpientes_

_Orochimaru__ es un ex-estudiante del __tercer Hokage__Él__ y sus ex-compañeros de equipo, __Jiraiya__ y __Tsunade__, se conocen como los Sannin legendarios o simplemente __Sannin__. Después de pasar muchos años de aprendizaje con el tercero, comenzó a estudiar sobre sus deseos internos de obtener inmortalidad con la esperanza de poder aprender todos los __jutsu__ existentes. Para lograr esta meta, __Orochimaru__ comenzó a secuestrar a aldeanos y a experimentar con ellos, intentando entender mejor cómo trabaja el cuerpo y qué modificaciones podría realizar._

_En un experimento, puso a diez niños su propio __sello maldito__ en un esfuerzo de ver cuál era su tasa del éxito. Uno de los diez seria su propio estudiante, __Anko Mitarashi__, ya que ella fue la única en sobrevivir. En otro experimento, él inyectó los genes del __Primer Hokage__ en sesenta bebés con la esperanza de que consiguieran y dominara la técnica __Mokuton__, y la capacidad de controlar a los __Bijū__C__reyó que todos los bebés de prueba habían muerto pero en realidad, uno de ellos, __Yamato__, sobrevivió, y conservó las capacidades que __Orochimaru__ había deseado._

_Después de dejar __Konoha__Orochimaru__ entró en __Akatsuki__, donde pasó a estar en el equipo de __Sasori__. Mientras que él estuvo en ella, el nombre de la organización era desconocido. También se sabe que intentó tomar el control del cuerpo de __Itachi Uchiha__ para conseguir su __Sharingan__. Debido a sus capacidades, __Itachi__ pudo prever las intenciones de __Orochimaru__, y cortarle la mano en que llevaba su anillo de __Akatsuki__. Al no poder tomar el cuerpo de Itachi, __Orochimaru__ dejó la organización. Al dejar al grupo, se llevó su anillo con él, y __Akatsuki__ está, quizás consecuentemente, preocupada por capturarlo desde entonces._

_El ser uno de los legendarios __Sannin__ así como un miembro anterior de la __Organización Akatsuki__Orochimaru__ es un ninja muy talentoso. Sin embargo, él ha exhibido solamente una cantidad limitada de __jutsu__. Desde que se fue de __Konoha__ ha hecho muchas modificaciones a su cuerpo, dando por resultado su forma natural actual que es el de una serpiente blanca gigante integrada por muchas serpientes más pequeñas. Esta forma tiene las ventajas de permitir que él estire cualquier parte de su cuerpo grandes longitudes, regenerar cualquier herida infligidas sobre él, y utilizar de varias maneras las serpientes que lo componen para el ataque. La culminación de su investigación en inmortalidad se puede también encontrar en esta forma, pues permite que él transfiera a un nuevo cuerpo su alma una vez cada tres años y que escape de los efectos de la vejez_

_** Escrito por Uzumaki Alexis**_

Odín dejo de leer y miro a Drew que estaba con la boca abierta

- ¿Están seguros que ella lo escribió? – Drew miraba incrédulo a los gemelos

- reconozco la letra de mi madre y creedme es de ella – murmuro Andy con el ceño fruncido – pero eso no es todo

- ¿aun hay más? – pregunto con sorpresa

- esto – Andy tomo otro pergamino y lo leyó, en esta ocasión venía en letras negras

"_**Organización Akatsuki"**_

_**Akatsuki**__暁__Amanecer__) es una organización criminal. La organización está compuesta por algunos de los más poderosos criminales del momento. Cada miembro de __Akatsuki__ es un criminal de clase S temido por sus tremendos poderes y su naturaleza despiadada. Juntos forman la que es, probablemente, la más poderosa organización en toda la serie. Los criterios exactos para ser admitido en el grupo son desconocidos, pero unas extraordinarias capacidades de lucha, así como rasgos únicos, en cuanto a técnicas y habilidades son seguramente los requisitos básicos. Algunos de sus miembros tuvieron que llevar a cabo pruebas o misiones antes de poder ingresar en el grupo. Los miembros de la organización se mueven en parejas, de tal forma que las habilidades de cada uno puedan suplir las carencias del otro, para cubrirse a la perfección en una batalla._

_Todos ellos muestran una cierta lealtad hacia la causa común de __Akatsuki__, pero estos equipos no siempre cuentan con gran compenetración dentro de ellos. __Hidan__ y __Kakuzu__ están constantemente discutiendo por las dispares costumbres que tienen. __Tobi__ y __Deidara__ también tienen a menudo disputas, generalmente provocadas por el carácter del primero. Los miembros muestran también lealtad hacia __el líder__, salvo en el caso de __Hidan__, que llega incluso a insultarle, aunque esto no trae consecuencias para él. Al margen de eso, no existe verdadera camaradería: tras la muerte de __Sasori__, lo único que les inquieta de ello es que hubiera alguien lo suficientemente fuerte como para acabar con él, no el hecho de su muerte. También Kisame al enterarse de las muertes de __Hidan__ y __Kakuzu__ se lo toma a risa, comentando que le hubiese gustado ver como murieron._

_Los miembros de __Akatsuki__ se visten de manera similar: una capa larga y negra de cuello alto, con el interior de color rojo, y con nubes rojas como diseño exterior. Para viajes, se ha visto a Itachi, Kisame, Deidara y Sasori llevar grandes sombreros de paja con tiras de papel colgando de ellos, cubriendo sus caras casi por completo. La mayor parte de ellos lleva un protector tachado, que indica que han cortado los vínculos que los unían a su Aldea Oculta. Cada miembro de __Akatsuki__ lleva un anillo, cada uno de ellos en un dedo distinto. Cada anillo simboliza algo y tiene nombre propio, aunque en él sólo aparece el primer __kanji__ de su nombre. Los anillos son:_

_ - 零__れい__, Rei, cero/nada/exceso): lo lleva __Pein_

_ - 青龍__せいりゅう__Seiryū__, Dragón azul/verde, Dios del Este y de la Primavera): lo llevaba __Deidara_

_ - 白虎__びゃっこ__Byakko__, Tigre blanco, Dios del Oeste y del Otoño): lo lleva __Konan_

_ - 朱雀__すざく__Suzaku__, literalmente Gorrión rojo, Dios del Sur y del Verano): lo lleva __Itachi_

_ - 玄武__げんぶ__Genbu__, Tortuga, literalmente Guerrero misterioso, Dios del Norte y del Invierno): lo lleva __Zetsu_

_ - 空陳__くうちん__, Kūchin, El que no es válido): antiguamente lo llevaba __Orochimaru__, pero aún lo conserva. _

_ - 南斗__なんじゅ__, Nanju, Estrella del Sur): lo lleva __Kisame_

_ - 北斗__ほくと__, Hokuto, Estrella del Norte): lo llevaba __Kakuzu_

_ - 三台__さんたい__, Santai, Los tres niveles): lo lleva __Hidan__ en su entierro bajo tierra. _

_ - 玉女__ぎょくにょ__, Gyokunyo, La virgen): está en poder de __Tobi__, antiguamente lo llevaba __Sasori_

_** Escrito por Uzumaki Alexis**_

- un momento eso quiere decir que – empezó a decir el peligris cuando escucho el nombre de Itachi

- si, mi padre perteneció la organización Akatsuki – sentencio Andy

- por eso se pusieron muy nerviosos cuando nos vieron con esas ropas – recordó Drew aquel incidente

- nuestros padres tienen mucho que explicar – gruño Odín molesto

- ellos y los nuevos

- ¿nuevos? – preguntaron los gemelos

- si Lance me contó que hace algunas noches, Yuki-san estuvo hablando con una persona acerca de sus primos, al parecer era su padre

- eso es imposible, el tal Orochimaru esta muerto – dijo Odín con sorpresa – descubrimos que el tío Sasuke lo mato

- pues al parecer solo andaba de parranda

- no me gusta nada esto¿que rayos esta pasando?

- talvez yo podría ayudarles – los tres dieron un respingo ante aquella voz y miraron a todos lados pero no vieron a nadie excepto Odín quien se puso pálido

- chicos tenemos compañía

- ¿de quien? – pregunto Drew extrañado

- de la abuela Kushina – Odín miraba a la mujer pelirroja de ojos rojos que estaba parada detrás de Andy

- eh? – dijeron los otros dos sorprendidos

Esa sería una noche muy larga para la Triada Carmesí pero era el inicio de la ultima batalla que vivirían nuestros antiguos protagonistas: la Generación Maravilla pero la primera de la Generación Peligro; los secretos del pasado se han revelado, provocando un gran problema para los conocidos 11 de Konoha y agregados. Y con esto se termina esta segunda parte Naruto: Following Generation pero aun queda la ultima parte, la cual será el fin definitivo de esta saga, Naruto: Traces of the Past.

**Continuara en Naruto: Traces of the Past...**


End file.
